A Twist In Life
by Ashexett
Summary: I was alone. Intill i met them, my saviors. yes they are a criminal organization but they are all that i know. The Akatsuki are my life now.
1. A chance to live

****** I don not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki or anything but Hotaru. I made her up completly with my own imagination.**

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. The sun light flitted through my window sending a streak of light across my floor. My dark brown hair slipped onto my face sending a spark of irritation through me. I looked outside as the birds shrill songs carried up to my balcony. I opened the door the wind blowing back my hair with the blue streaks shining in the light. I yawned and looked down curiously as I saw a boy with blonde hair collapsed on the road. Once my mind started working my eyes widened and rushed down the stairs, my white nightgown flowing behind me. My parents were out of town so I threw open the door and rushed over to the boys side.

I was fixing a bowl of ramen for the unconscious person lying on the couch when I heard footsteps. I turned around my hair flipping and my green eyes shining as I gripped the big metal spoon. I saw the blonde boy stumble up to me and smiled as he saw the ramen.

"Is that Ramen?" he asked eyeing it.

"Yes it is I was, um, making it for you…" I said softly. A big smile widened across his face as I said that and sat at the table acting as if he did this every day.

"Who are you anyhow? And how did you collapse?" I said staring at the bubbling ramen on the wood stove.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha." He said smiling brightly. I stared at him and then gasped when I saw his leaf village headband.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea I was in the presence of a shinobi, please forgive me." I said bowing and blushing at the same time.

"No please don't, what is your name." Naruto said smiling brightly as the smell of Ramen wafted past him.

"Hotaru…" I said pouring the Ramen into a bowl and placing it in front of Naruto.

"Firefly eh?" He said between slurps of Ramen. Before I could say anything he was holding out his bowl for more.

"Yes my parents named me that because I was born during the firefly festival." I said pouring out some more Ramen. That was a lie, but i did not whant to tell him friends gave me that name for i had been a nameless child.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asked gazing at me. I shrugged turning away. I did not want to tell a great leaf village shinobi that my parents were on their own mission to find a legendary flower. It was stupid but I remembered when they left. Around a year ago they had walked out the door leaving me standing there as they talked about a flower that could make you immortal. They had abandoned me for their own dreams. I shook my head clear of the thought as I heard a knock at the door. I left Naruto in the kitchen as I went into the front room.

I opened the door and gaped at the newcomer. He was also a leaf shinobi, but he wore a short shirt that stopped at his stomach and he was like a vampire. He had very, very pale skin and dark hair with emotionless eyes.

"Sai!" Naruto said jumping up and running to the door. Sai put on a small smile and watched as Naruto ran to the door.

"Naruto, where have you been, Sakura and I have been searching for you like crazy." He said now looking at me, "Thank you"

"No problem he was collapsed outside." I said smiling a little bit. I was about to tell Naruto bye when he interrupted me.

"Can you fight?" He said smiling. I nodded.

"Great spar me!" He said running outside. I ran upstairs to get ready then a small smile tugging at my lips. It had been a long time since I had fought anyone.

After emerging from the house wearing a netted shirt with a long trailing overcoat and black shorts I pulled out a long sword from behind me and gripped it tightly. Naruto stared at me and laughed.

"What is so funny." I asked hurt.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that this will be fun." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah, right."

"Ready, I'm coming now." Naruto then performed many complicated hand signs and whispered a few words. I was instantly surrounded by ten Narutos. I was confused at first but quickly cleared my head; I had to be ready for anything.

I took a deep breath and quickly jumped through the air hugging my legs and then landed on the back of one of the Narutos, I swung my sword meaning to stop so I would not kill him but the instant my sword neared him he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I cursed under my breath and lunged at the next one. As soon as my sword neared him he disappeared to. Irritation flickered through me and I let my rage control my fighting. I swung blindly and rolled this way and that as poofs of smoke surrounded me.

After awhile of that there was no more Narutos in sight anymore and I was breathing heavily with my legs shaking. After jumping and rolling so much while carrying a heavy sword you are worn out. I sighed as my arms struggled to hold up my sword. I gasped as a hand grabbed my foot, I screamed and dropped my sword as a Naruto sprang up from the ground and pulled my arms behind me and he held me tight. I saw another Naruto jump from the trees with a second behind him. He stood there with the second circling his hands in a circular motion. Next thing I knew the first Naruto held a swirling blue ball. He ran towards me.

"Resangan!" He yelled as he thrust the glowing ball towards me. I closed my eyes and tensed. Naruto stopped millimeters from my skin. The small blue ball disappeared and he laughed.

"I won!" he yelled jumping up and down. But I was not about to let this be over yet. As the clone behind me dissipated I grabbed a knife hidden in my boot and lunged at Naruto's back. Once I had gotten a hold of him I held a knife at his throat.

'It is not over till someone admits defeat." I said smiling, "Give up now"

"Never will I give up." Naruto said smiling. He went up in a cloud of smoke as I felt a weight on my back. I felt myself fall forward as he sat on my back. My knife skidded away from me and I tried to claw at his legs but I was so exhausted I let my arms fall to the ground.

"I. Give. Up." I said quietly. I felt him get off my back. He held a hand to me and I took it standing up.

"Wow you are good, you almost had me there, and you should try to become a ninja." He said smiling. I tried to imagine myself wearing a ninja headband becoming famous and fighting in great wars. I realized that this house was holding me back. I had stayed here in hope my parents would return, but they abandoned me and I had a right to leave. If Naruto had not come I would have stayed here forever hoping for a lost cause.

"Thanks Hotaru maybe we will meet again! If you ever want a rematch stop by Konoha!" He said gleefully as he turned away and walked down the road with an agitated Sai at his heels.

That night I packed a bag of my favorite scrolls, clothes, weapon, and my life's savings. I then slipped out the door into the cool night. I carried my heavy pack and trudged along the road my face lit up for the adventures that await me.

After a few nights of staying at overpriced inns and sitting on the road eating cold Ramen I was homesick. I knew I would never turn back but I still missed it. I grew very weary and mentally exhausted till is saw a commotion up ahead. I ran into the village to see people slaughtered in the village I sank back in repulsion for I had never seen death. There was body part strewn about without a body to claim them .Out of the body's that still had heads their faces were twisted in horror and agony. The houses were collapsed as if a tornado had been at work here. I then saw a man lying in a bloody circle with a black spear through his chest. He was laughing insanely as he looked up into the sky. I ran towards him to see if I could help his wound at all. As I was running I stopped as I felt a hand grip around my throat. I gasped as I saw the hand connected to tentacles that ran back to a man with all of his face but his eyes covered.

"Here is another one." He said in a rumbly voice as the injured man stood up. His white hair was slicked back and his pink eyes gleamed. He pulled the black spear out and grabbed a giant the spiked red scythe. I stared at him frightened as he ran at me laughing swinging the scythe wildly. The hand gripped me tighter as I squirmed to get free.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" I yelled as the scythe stopped inches away from my head. His expression was now blank as he stared at my neck. He was looking at my necklace. It had a circle with an upside down triangle in it. I had gotten it from a dying man who told me to wear it and it may save my life someday. He had murder in his eyes and he laughed crazily till he had sputtered his last breath. That man had been right this man had not killed me when he saw my necklace. I then noticed where his black cloak with red clouds on it opened at the neck was a necklace identical to mine.

"Y-you are a Jashinist!" He said wildly his eyes gleaming.

"Um, um yea, I am… That's right I am!" I said having no idea what I was talking about.

"Hidan what are you waiting for, kill her so we can be on his way." The man holding my neck called from afar. Hidan just stared at me smiling.

"Fine I will just crush her throat." He said tightening his grip. I sputtered for breath as I clawed at the hand.

"Kakuzu! Let her the F*** go Kakuzu! D**m**!" Hidan said yelling at him. Kakuzu growled and released me. I fell to my knees gasping for air. Hidan bent beside me and helped me up. I looked up at him as he smiled at me.

"Finally I meet another Jashinist. Lord Jashin should be pleased to have another follower." Hidan said chuckling. I looked away for I felt that if I looked him in the eye he would see through my lie.

"Not another religious freak" Kakuzu growled. I tried to look like I knew what they were talking about. I was very confused though.

"Shut the f*** up you d*** atheist!" Hidan yelled his face turning red.

"We have to be reporting back to Pain, leave her or I will kill her." Kakuzu growled. I grabbed my sword and narrowed my eyes ready to defend myself. That was not necessary though for Hidan stepped in front of me.

"You will not f****** kill her you *Censored*" I flinched as Hidan spouted foul words. My dark hair flowed behind me as the wind picked up.

"Fine do whatever you want but Pain-sama will kill her." Kakuzu mumbled walking off. Hidan smiled at me and pulled me along after him. I was now very frightened but also exited at the same time. I just had to keep it a secret I had no idea what they were talking about. I stared at their black cloaks with red clouds for they seemed very familiar.

"So are you immortal to?" Hidan said smiling at me. I looked shock.

"Oh yeah not every Jashinist is immortal I forgot. That must be a pain when sacrificing people." Hidan laughed. I was startled; sacrificing people I had never killed anyone in my life. I did not know if when the time came I could kill someone to save myself.

After the sun had fallen it had gotten very cold and I was shivering. Hidan rolled his eyes and put his cloak over top of me and put me on his back for I would have tripped over it.

"Hidan why so nice all of the sudden?" Kakuzu mocked.

"Shut the f*** up Kakuzu, and anyway she is to be honored she is another Jashinist." Hidan said smiling. His hair shined in the moonlight. The wind was very sharp and cold but he was shirtless since he gave me his cloak. I sighed as my eyelids drooped, Hidan's body radiated warmth so I was not cold and the constant rocking from his steps made it impossible not to be tired. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his back. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

"What the f*** Hidan! Who is she?" a loud voice yelled. I opened my eyes to see we had entered a small cave with a bunch of people in the same cloaks staring at me with looks of disgust. I was now leaning against Hidan as he sat on the floor instead of his back. I looked at a blue man who had yelled out first. I shrank into Hidan fearing him. But then realized that might not be the correct thing to do so I stood up and bravely faced him. That was what I had wanted to do but I tripped over Hidan's cloak and fell flat on my face.

"Another victim for your rituals Hidan, or a new girlfriend for Itachi un?" a man with a blonde ponytail said. I realized they were all shinobi for they had headbands on. No they were missing-nin according to the slashes through them.

"Shut up Deidara" a man with red yes and black hair said. I noticed he was from Konoha just like Naruto.

"No she is another Jashinist" Hidan said smiling. I swear all of them besides Hidan and Kakuzu jaws dropped.

"But she is so innocent looking!" Deidara said.

"She probably uses that to her advantage for people would not think of her as a bloodthirsty killer." Hidan said smiling.

"So what is her name Hidan?" A guy with orange hair and many piercings asked.

"Umm…" Hidan said trying to remember if he asked me my name.

"My name is Hotaru" I spouted out as I took off Hidan's cloak. I handed it back to him smiling.

"Hidan kill her" The guy with orange hair said. I winced but stood my ground.

"No pain, just because you are the leader I will not listen to you this time. Do you know how f******* hard it is to find another d*** Jashinist now a days?" Hidan shouted.

"Fine but she is your responsibility!" Pain yelled. He then left with a girl with blue hair rolling her eyes at him.

"Well welcome Hotaru, this is the akatsuki!" Hidan yelled. The akatsuki I thought I recognized the cloaks. I knew I should hate them for they were a criminal group, but what has the world ever done for me? I smiled at him and looked around, I then bowed my hair flooshing over my head. Deidara and Kakuzu stared at me they looked away but I felt as if I would not have a problem from them. I then felt a tug and looked behind me. My pack was open and my art portfolio was missing. That had drawings I had drawn over the years. I had poured every feeling into them. Someone had just taken them. I grabbed my sword as anger bubbled up into me. I then saw a red headed akatsuki member holding it. I ran over, a dark aura engulfing me.

Give. That. Back." I said through gritted teeth. If he had taken anything else I would not have minded but those are my drawings, they kept me sane all those lonely years.

"You seem to like art," he said staring at my drawings. "Oh yeah my name is Sasori." He said smiling at me. Before I could grab them back Deidara grabbed them and was shuffling through them.

"Yeah Sasori-danna was right un, you seem to have a knack for art. Me and him are both artists ourselves. Just I make clay and he makes puppets yeah." Deidara said never taking his eyes off of my knights, elves, and many other creatures that radiated life. Deidara and Sasori then stared at each other, no glaring would be better.

"What do you think art is forever, or something that happens in a big bang?" they both shouted at once. I had guessed one of them thought one thing and the other thought the other. To keep on their good sides I came up with an answer that would please them both.

"The creation of art is sudden and extensive, but the effect last forever in eternal beauty." I said staring at them both. They both nodded appreciatively.

"Okay now stop this chat about art, she's an artist, who cares, she is a Jashinist, so?"The blue man said. I looked down, I felt ashamed I could not be anything else.

"Shut up Kisame! All you are is a mutated shark un!" Deidara yelled loudly. With that Kisame walked off grumbling something I could not hear.

"Is he really a shark?" I asked questionably.

"No we do not know what he really is." Someone besides Deidara answered. It was the guy with red eyes and black hair. I then saw myself in a dark room with everyone gone; I saw Itachi then swiftly run at me with my sword in hand. I backed up and raised my hands defensively in front of my face. I let out a shout and found myself in Deidara's arms with Hidan yelling at Itachi.

"You f****** b******! Don't use You weird f****** justsu on her! D*****"

"I was just welcoming her." Itachi said storming off. I sighed as I tried to convince my muscles to stop shaking.

"Wow you did not start screaming till the end, he must have went easy on you, for me that was the most f****** scary moment of my d*** life." Hidan said laughing. I smiled realizing I should not have been scared of that. I had heard of the jutsu he had used. It belongs to the Uchiha clan of Konoha. Although I had thought they were all dead besides a few. This must be one of the survivors of that massacre one of the very clan members pulled.

"Um, who was that anyway?" I asked staring at Hidan. It was not Hidan but Sasori that answered.

"That was Itachi Uchiha. You might have heard of him he was the one that wiped out the Uchiha clan. Although the story seems a little fishy, I think there is more to it than that." I stared at Sasori, so Itachi was the one that killed the clan. I probably should have felt repulsed but all those years of being ignored and then all alone probably made me stop caring about the rest of the world. I sighed and then yawned.

"So where is she gonna sleep?" Deidara said aloud. Then all of the members stared at each other in deep thought.

"Um I guess the couch… Or something…" Hidan said furrowing his brows in concentration.

"Idiots" A girl with blue hair with a white flower in it mumbled. "A girl cannot sleep on the _couch_."

"Well konan shut the f*** up you f****** b***! Where the f*** do you propose she sleeps then?" Hidan shouted.

"Duh in my room till you get bored of her Hidan." Konan said rolling her eyes like it was obvious.

"What the f*** do you till I get f****** bored with her?" Hidan shouted.

"Remember the _other_ girl? You brought her here but got bored with her and killed her." Konan laughed at his reddening face.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. "When I get mad the f***** blood rushes to my head. And when the blood rushes to my head, people f****** die! Right now you would make a good f****** example of what I am talking about, B****!" Hidan then grabbed his scythe and yelled running at her. She laughed as he came at her. She then quickly sidestepped him. He turned around again and ran at her swinging the triple blade wildly. Konan side stepped him again and again and again, till it looked like they were dancing. I then heard a large crack as Hidan's blade went through a briefcase. His blade came out with dollar bills stuck to it and half of ones fluttering down to the ground. He then continued running while Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"HIDAN! WHAT THE F***! THAT WAS MONEY! YOU STUPID *Censored*" Kakuzu then chased Hidan around trying to catch the falling money and pummel him at the same time. I laughed at them as they all chased each other around. Apparently Kisame heard the commotion for he walked in then with a huge wrapped up sword. I stared at it appreciatively. As I measured how he balanced it and handled it without noticing how heavy and unbalanced it must have been.

"What the f*** is going on?" Kisame said looking around a smile tugging at his lips. I saw it before I heard it. Hidan's head had collided with Kisame's head as he tripped after Konan sidestepped him. I then heard the bone shattering crack as Kisame stumbled backwards. I looked at Hidan and winced he now had a gash in the side of his face that gushed blood into his face. He tried to wipe it away but as soon as he removed his hand more fell in place. Kisame had a wound identical to his.

"WHAT THE F*** KISAME! YOU F****** B***! I WILL F****** SALUGHTER YOU AS A F****** SACRIFICE YOU F******* B***! D*****!" I heard Hidan yell that but heard no more for Deidara grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me away. I saw Konan and Sasori quickly duck out of the room too.

"Deidara, what will happen now?" I looked at him uncertainly and then back down the hallway were distant shouts echoed. It then got really quite and Deidara started pulling me by the arm even faster. He then without warning ducked into a room. I tripped as he pulled me sideways and landed on the floor with a muted thud. Deidara locked multiple locks onto the door into place and then let out a deep breath.

"Wha-"I was going to ask what was going on but I was interrupted by a huge crash and the vibrating of the floor and walls around me. The room was a normal room despite us being in a cave and it had posters of all kinds glued to the walls. I could not even tell what the actual color of the wall had been. He had a bed pushed into one corner with a black bed set. There were sculptures of all kinds littering the floor. My thought was interrupted by another large crash. After this one though they continued constantly.

"This is my room un." Deidara said gesturing around me. I nodded still a little shocked from what had happened. "Don't worry this happens all the time un, yeah you just have to learn that when it starts to clear the area. We have had to move constantly from their fighting un."

"Will they be alright?" I said worrying about Hidan.

"No un, I wish. Hidan is immortal and Pain always stops it before it gets to serious." Deidara then looked at me and smiled. "See the sounds have stopped." I strained my ears to listen but he was right I could not hear them anymore.

"So, um…" I must have sounded like an idiot but I did not know what to say.

"Well un I guess I will now formally introduce myself." Deidara said a smile playing on his face. He held out his hand and I stared at it. I then reached out with my hand and grasped his.

"Well um, yeah nice to" I stopped for all the hairs on my neck stood on end. There was now something slimy touching my hand. I let out an involuntary scream. I heard footsteps and screeching metal as the door ripped off its hinges to show the worried look of Hidan. Sasori, Pain, Kisame, and Konan were looking over his shoulder and Itachi was in the background watching from the corner of his eye.

"Hotaru! What is wrong? What the f*** did you to her you b*** Deidara!" Hidan stared at me I looked motionless at my hand were a wet substance was on my hand. Hidan's face darkened and he walked over to me wiping my hand on his cloak.

"Deidara that is not f***** funny to do!" Deidara laughed at Hidan and then looked at me.

"I really am sorry Hotaru. I did not know that would scare you so much." I looked at him confused until he held up his hands. Both of his hands had grinning mouths on them. I was at first repulsed and then mad.

"Deidara you effing licked me! What the eff!" I stared at him trying to give him a death glare but he just laughed. Hidan tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"You won't effing lick me will you?" I asked my eyes narrowed. He laughed and then led me out of the room. Deidara watched us go and I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

I sat on Konan's bed crossed legged as she brushed her hair. After leaving Deidara's room I had spent most of the time healing Hidan's and Kisame's wounds. There was a lot of blood and I had to heal them fast before they left scars. I did now some healing arts from my parents. Before they started to ignore me they would always teach me how to heal and save a life or how to fight and take one. For dinner they told me it was rare but all of the akatsuki members crowded around a table and I met a new one. His name was Zetsu; I was quite scared of him at first because he looks a lot like a giant plant. He also was half dark and half light and talked to himself. That dinner had consisted of some very vile language and lots of food being tossed this and way that. The meal had been concluded once Hidan had tipped over the table and smashed it. After everyone had personally told me goodnight with a hmpfh from Pain and Itachi. Kisame liked me better after I had healing but I was still a long way from becoming friends with him. I had the entered Konan's room where she shut the door in all of their faces.

"Hey Konan?" I said looking at her.

"Yeah? What is it Hotaru?" She turned around and smiled still wearing her blue lipstick.

"Why does Pain hate me?" As I said this my lip jutted out and I thought of how his grey eyes stared at me with such dislike.

"He just sees this as a, um obstacle." I looked at her confused and asking her to explain. "Well now all of the members are interested in you and will be distracted from our main goal." I nodded understandingly. I would try to stay out of Pain's way from now on.

"Hey what is the Akatsuki's main goal?" I looked at her but she looked down.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-san, but Pain-kun does not want me to tell that. I truly am sorry." I understood that, a secret organization cannot just tell anyone their goal for you never know who they really may be. I sighed and thought of how hectic this house, or whatever it is, must be everyday with all of the clashing personalities. I was excited for the upcoming days. I yawned my vision blurring. I did not realize how tired I was. Konan chuckled when she saw me yawn.

"Yeah being here can wear you out. I take vacations from the other members every so often, you can only take so much of them." With that she placed down a white blanket on the floor and made a makeshift bed. While she was doing that I went into her bathroom and grabbed a tank top with pajama bottoms from my bag. After that I crawled into the make shift bed Konan had created. This was an interesting twist in my life but a good one. I owe it all to Naruto Uzumaki. I would repay with my life for if he had not appeared at my house I never would have met my newfound friends. I smiled and fell asleep as Konan turned off her light.

I awoke to loud shouting and a harsh light. I opened my eyes to a flashlight being shined in my eyes. I heard people running around frantically outside the door and yelling in hushed voices.

"Oooooh! She's awake!" I heard a voice above me say. I grabbed the flashlight quickly and pointed at the person standing over me. It was a person wearing an orange mask with one eyehole and swirls on it. He was not wearing an Akatsuki cloak though and I felt fear grip me.

"Who are you? And you are not a member of the Akatsuki so why are you here?" I said glaring at him.

"Oooooh please don't hurt me! Tobi is a good boy. Also I am Zetsu sempai's apprentice! You are not a part of the Akatsuki either and Tobi wanted to see you!" He said this in such an innocent way I smiled. I then realized Konan was up and everyone but me was a part of a huge commotion.

"What is going on out there?" I asked looking at Tobi.

"They are looking for Tobi, but Tobi is a good boy!" I laughed but regretted it for the door slammed open to Hidan's angry face.


	2. A day with the Akatsuki

I cringed back in fear as he snarled at Tobi. He had a death glare plastered on his face.

"Hidan? What is wrong, what did he do?" I looked at him with a worried expression on my face.

"Tobi! How f****** dare you try and violate her?" My jaw dropped open.

"No! No! Tobi is a good boy! He would never do that he just wanted to meet her!" Hidan snarled then and laughed. I was mad by then I was going to speak up.

"Hidan get it out of your f***** sick head that Tobi was going to do something. Leave him the eff alone!" I then laughed but Hidan only smiled.

"Whatever you saaaaay." He laughed as my brows furrowed. He then turned back to Tobi.

"Tobi if you ever sneak into her room in the night again, I will and I mean, _I will_ personally skin you and cut you up. Starting with you toes." With that he pulled Tobi out of the room and winked back at me. I sighed, maybe If I was lucky I could get some more sleep. No luck stumbled upon me though, for as soon as my eyes had closed I heard a loud explosion. I sat up instantly awake as the door groaned with the weight of something heavy. I jumped up and opened it, Deidara was against the door with his hair blown back and his mouth, no _mouths_, grinning widely. I then saw Hidan down the hall with his hair blown backwards and his face completely black. I held back a laugh for he looked ridiculous.

"Tobi swear it wasn't him! Hidan Tobi did not do it!" Hidan then snarled at Tobi and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt. Tobi flinched and I was about to step forward to help him but Deidara did instead.

"Hidan! I made the explosion un." Deidara stared at him his blue eye staring at him with a gaze so fierce even I was a little scared. Hidan dropped Tobi and smiled.

"Great! This should be f***** interesting you b***" Hidan then cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

"What's going on?" said a very tired looking Kisame. He then ran right into Hidan in a daze. I saw Hidan and Kisame's eyes widen. I then groaned and went back into the room to sleep. They would have to wait to get their injuries healed until tomorrow. I was then out as soon as my head had hit the pillow. Sleep had finally come to me.

When I awoke Konan was still asleep and it was quite in the hall. I slipped out the door and walked into the kitchen haggardly. I yawned and looked around, it was very strange we were in a cave but every room but the front had looked like a normal house. The kitchen had polished linoleum and spotless granite countertops. I then heard the shuffle of cloth and I jerked around my eyes glowing fierce and bright. Before me sat Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara all tied up with a chakra rope. The chakra rope was absorbing all of their chakra. I laughed as I saw they were all gagged to. Except for Tobi, I could not tell is he was gagged for he was still wearing his mask. Hidan's eyes flashed danger as I laughed at him. Part of me realized that there could be an enemy about but the sight of four grown men all tied up and gagged, shooting me death glares, (Except for Tobi, once again the mask was obscuring my view of his face.) That struck me as funny making me laugh even harder. Pain then walked into the room completely ignoring me. He walked over to the refrigerator and while his nose was in there Tobi spoke up.

"Ugh! Leader-sama! Why does Tobi have to be tied up? Tobi is a good boy and did not do anything wrong." Apparently Tobi was not gagged.

"Because, Tobi, _you_ provoked them to fight." Pain then started walking away.

"But Deidara blew the first bomb" Tobi yelled this in a childish whiny voice. Pain rolled his eyes and walked off. I laughed as I walked over to Tobi, He looked up at me and cocked his head as Hidan narrowed his eyes. I giggled childishly and untied Tobi. I then held the rope in front of Hidan's face shaking it as Tobi stood up.

"How the eff do you like it now?" I said my eyes wide and full of amusement. Hidan had rubbed off on me soon I might find myself an actual Jashinist if I stick around him for much longer, although I could not leave him now even if I wanted to. In this short time together he had really grown on me.

"Thanks! Thank you Hotaru leader pain-sama scares me" Tobi then shuddered and then he dived under the table.

"Tobi? What are you doing?" I looked at him as his head popped up from under the table.

"Looking for mittens!" I looked at him confused then. "Mittens is my new kitten!" Tobi then dived under the table again.

"Tobi not another kitten? How many infernal beasts do you have to bring back with you?" I turned around and came face to face with Zetsu.

"But they are sooooo cute!" I heard Tobi call from under the table. Anyway how long does it take to search under a table? Zetsu then walked out of the room sighing and shaking his head. I looked under the table then and had to rub my eyes and look again. Tobi was nowhere in sight. Before I could ponder it I heard footsteps and the screeching of metal being dragged on the floor behind me. I slowly turned around fearing what I would find. I saw Hidan dragging his scythe along the floor and his face bright red.

"Payback time, B***!" Hidan then ran at me hollering loudly. I rolled my eyes smiling, he was sooooo loud. I nimbly jumped up catching hold of the banisters on the ceiling above me and holding on tightly. Hidan looked up at me with, I swear, steam rising up from his head.

"What the eff now Hidan?" I said laughing. Now he actually smiled but he threw the scythe up at the ceiling. I quickly jumped down and dodged it. He had thrown it with enough force though that it stuck in the ceiling. I then ran as I saw Hidan grab his black retractable spear like thing from the folds of his cloak. As I passed a mirror though my face was of pure joy and I had to actually stop and gaze at it. The eyes were smiling and the whole face was lighted up as if a long extinguished fire had finally been relit. Hidan ran into me making me tumble forward, he caught my arm before I could fall though. As I looked up though I screamed aloud. Here was a large person hunched over with an akatsuki robe on with a long metal tail flowing behind it. There was a dangerous purple looking liquid gleaming on the tip of the tail. I looked wide eyed till it opened. Outside of the big person out climbed… Sasori? He stared at me apologetically, and I sighed for his flawless face was showing guilt and that might hurt his features so I smiled. He then smiled with a look of glee on his face.

"Um, Sasori what is that?" I said nodding towards the big blob of a person.

"Oh yeah! That is Hiruko, I turned him into a puppet and he acts as armor for me." He then smiled as if this was everyday talk. I laughed and he smiled larger. I then realized Hidan was still holding on to my arm. I shrugged it off blushing.

"What are they doing?" Sasori said nodding over to a very annoyed Deidara and Kisame. I gasped and ran over to immediately untie Deidara. I first took off his gag and he smiled.

"Thanks Hotaru." He said gazing at me. I looked down as I took off the ropes.

"You are still in trouble" I said teasingly.

"Oh Hotaru. Come on you can forgive me un, please?" He then looked up at me and made his lip quiver slightly.

"I can always put the gag back on." I said a smile at the corner of my lip. As the rest of his ropes slipped off he jumped up but tripped on his cloak and fell forward on top of me. I was going to tell him to get the eff of me but Hidan got to it first.

"Deidara, GET THE F*** OFF HER!" Hidan snarled Pulling him up by his ponytail.

"Hidan! Do not touch the hair un" He pointed to his hair as he said that. "Also you do not own her!" he snarled loudly. I sighed and pushed them all but Sasori from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me again before leaving. I looked back and saw Itachi holding Kisame's rope. I gasped for I had forgotten about Kisame. I hung my head in shame as he passed me but he did not even look at me just grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. I also sat down for I had nothing else to do and I was not the most comfortable in this environment yet. Itachi sat down at the end of the table opposite of me. I looked at the table uncomfortable with the awkward silence. I felt as if every breath I took was to loud for now Itachi now stared at me intently. His red eyes flashed when I snuck a glance at him. I always looked right back down afterwards. Kisame was there to but he was so intent with his coffee and marine magazines I hardly noticed him. That silence continued on for what seemed like hours but when I looked at the clock it only said, 9:18. It was so early and only five minutes had passed since I sat down.

"Okay! Why do you keep staring at me!" I said louder than I expected. I looked down and a flame spread across my cheeks causing them to turn bright red.

"Why not?" he replied resting his hands on his chin.

"Because it is creeping me out!" I said harshly. Hidan was really rubbing off on me.

"Are you hungry" he said ignoring my comment and his eyes sweeping over to the pantry. "Help yourself."

"Fine." I mumbled standing up. I grabbed the first cereal I saw and poured it into a bowl and then sat down awkwardly at the table again. Itachi kept gazing at me till I started felling self conscious. I flattened down my hair and sneaked a peak in my pocket mirror but I could not find anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he thought that I was just weird looking. My eyes widened as I thought of that possibility.

"Hm, you seem deep in thought." Itachi said. I looked at him and blushed a deep red. "Though there is nothing wrong with it though, a healthy mind thinks a lot." He then smiled and looked at me. I smiled and blushed even deeper.

"But why do you keep staring at me." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"The truth is your face shows exactly what you are thinking, and I don't have the best of, um vision. I have to stare at you in concentration to see you from here." He then opened his eyes again and they once again flashed. Then his eyes began to bleed. I watched shocked. He closed his eyes and stood up. They left spots of blood dripping behind him as he quickly shuffled out of the room. I was so confused. Why would his eyes bleed like that, maybe I could heal him. I was about to ask Kisame about it but he scurried after Itachi as soon as the first syllable left my mouth. I sighed, I was left alone to ponder my questions alone. All alone, again, no never again, I had new friends I would not succumb inside myself again to that dark place, never again I had to be near them I realized now, or I would go back to that horrible place inside my inner conscious.

I then stood up to go find one of the Akatsuki members to numb this felling. I did not know how to make this pain go away but they could at least numb it and maybe heal it little by little. I then smiled as I disappeared through the doorway.

As I crept through the hallway to find an akatsuki member to latch on to I found an art room. My eyes widened as I took in all of the drawing utensils for sculpting, painting, drawing, and… dissecting? I shivered at the thought of what they might use that for and steered clear of the closet that said that. I saw a bunch of sculptures then of animals and many things. They all had detail on every inch, I then stepped forward to get a look at one of the birds.

"Katsu." I then jumped back for the bird I was about to look at blew up. I turned around and saw Deidara. He was smiling as he stared at me. I then smiled and leapt forward landing on him and knocking him over. He was on the ground then with shocked eyes with his hair spread out over the floor.

"How do you like it know?" I said as I sat on his chest. His eyes softened and he chuckled. Then before I knew it he put a leg around my waist and flipped me over. I was suddenly staring at the ceiling. he pinned me with his arms and stared at me smiling.

"Get the eff off!" I struggled but he pinned my shoulders down.

"how do you like it now?" With that his hair fell towards the floor and into my face.

"Deidara if you would not mind, GET YOU EFFING HAIR OUT OF MY FACE." I tried to blow it away but it kept falling back into place. He laughed and brushed it behind his ear. I then heard a door open and Sasori walked in. When he saw Deidara pinning me on the floor like that his jaw literally hit the floor.

"Deidara! What are you doing to her?" With that he looked at me and I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Sasori could you help me and get him off me.?" He nodded and smiled.

"Ah come on Hotaru don't be a sore loser." When Deidara said that he stroked my cheek, that made me blush harder. The next second he was across the room and Sasori was holding his hand out to me. I took it and stood up wiping off the dust on my shirt. I looked at Sasori and realized he must be short for he was barely taller than me and I was five feet and three inches tall. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sasori how old are you?" I asked this mainly out of curiosity and he looked away.

"Technically a lot older then you but I am a… *Cough* puppet." I blinked twice, he was a puppet? I touched his skin and it felt real, once I did he blushed. Could puppets blush. I pushed that thought out of my mind for now and turned back to Deidara who was sitting on the floor pouting.

"Dei?" I had just come up with this new nickname for him and he seemed shocked to hear it.

"Dei? What's that?" He looked at me his blue eyes shining brightly as he guessed it was a nickname.

"Your new nickname! I just came up with it." I smiled proudly and his face brightened. But before long it darkened.

"Dei, what's wrong?" I cocked my head to the side and waited for him to answer.

"Well you asked Sasori-no-danna how old he was nut not me." With that his head drooped and his lip jutted out. I almost ran over to hug him he looked so depressed.

"Ok well then Dei, how old are you?" With that I smiled enthusiastically. His face instantly lighted up.

"19!" I laughed he seemed as if he would be around that age. But that meant he was my senior.

"D***, you're older than me." He smiled then.

"Well duh un! You're like what 15? Hm." I narrowed my eyes and stared daggers at him.

'No I am older than that." I then pouted and crossed my arms.

"Ah come on hotaru tell me un, please." Fine and with that he turned away doing his sad expression again. I sighed and ran up hugging him around his waist.

"I'm sorry Dei, just don't be sad." He then put his arms around me.

"Dei, don't touch me with those gross hands of yours." I said this sarcastically and let go of him. Sasori was looking at the floor with an expression that almost looked like jealousy.

"I cannot believe you fell for Deidara's face." I smiled and stared at him.

"Sasori you want a hug to, don't you." He then looked at me confused but I bounded over to him and hugged him around the shoulders. He stood there awkwardly blushing. I heard Deidara laugh and I released Sasori. Sasori then walked over to the sketch pads with a deep red on his face.

"Hey Hotaru would you like to learn how to do my secret jutsu." I smiled and nodded. Deidara tried to take me by the hand to lead me outside but when he did I gave him an angry look. He mumbled something and pulled out a long black glove. He slipped it on and retook my hand. I pouted at first but was smiling as we raced through the halls. We eventually stepped outside into a large green meadow. I looked behind and saw a large system of mountains. I felt the breeze whip around my hair. I closed my eyes as I felt my pale skin suck in the sun light. I shivered slightly and Deidara put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and leaned against him as the wind rolled along the hills. This place was nice and I hoped I was able to stay here forever. I looked at Deidara and saw he had his eyes closed with a smile on his face. The wind was widely blowing his hair back and he gripped my arm tighter. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Well do you want to teach me how to do your technique?" I stared at him hopefully. For a second he looked disappointed but that passed in a second and his face was practically nodding. After that we spent at least a good hour of him trying to teach me how to infuse the clay with chakra but each time I was unsuccessful. After awhile I sat on the grass with my shoulders slumped looking defeated. Deidara then walked up to me.

"It's okay it is a hard technique to handle." With that I grew even more depressed afraid he would think I was worthless.

"Hey um, Hotaru?" I looked at him and he quickly grabbed my sword of my back. He then ran down the hill in the meadow of grass. I instantly got up and chased after him. This time he would pay.

While running I was about to grab his cloak but I stepped on it instead and sent us both toppling over. He fell on his face but I flipped over and landed on my back looking up at the sky. I laid like that with my hands spread out. Deidara's and my head were almost touching, he then turned over and laid on his back to. He started laughing to and I joined him. So there we laid our heads almost touching with our hair spread around us laying in the grass laughing. Once the last of the laughter had rolled away over the hills we just laid there in utter peace. Even there was no conversation going on our bond grew even stronger. Finally once the Sun was high in the sky Deidara sat up leaning on his elbows.

"Hey Hotaru un?" I looked at him questionably leaning on my elbows to. "Never leave un, kay?" I smiled then and stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'll stay as long as you want me around. But if you get bored with me do not hesitate to tell me." I then looked down and imagined how painful it would be if he told me to leave. I would but I would forever have a big gaping hole in my chest. He then grabbed my chin and pulled my gaze into his.

"I will always want you around un." I stared at him smiling. He looked as if he was pondering something and he still held my chin in his hands. He then released me and stood up blushing deeply.

'Let's go back now, okay?" he smiled and nodded, I then took his hand and led him across the open field.

Once we once again entered into the base I came face to face with Hidan. I released Deidara's hand and stared up at him for he had a very devious smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Hotaru want to see how an actual Jashinist works?" I snorted and stared at him.

"If you think you're better than me, then prove it." His face lit up; apparently he was hoping I would say that. I realized he did not have an akatsuki cloak on but a black half way buttoned up shirt and black jeans. He instantly grabbed me and put me on his back. He then sprinted out of the door. I waved bye to Deidara and shot him a confused look. We passed the spot where I had lain in the grass and went on for what seemed like miles. Hidan moved so fast that it seemed as if our destination was only minutes away. After around ten silent minutes of running like this Hidan slowed down, he then let me scramble off his back. We walked casually in a wooded area for awhile before coming upon a village.

"This is my favorite hunting spot." He whispered to me. I had to laugh; he had made a sport of this. As we entered the small dusty town I was a little frightened. The men of the village shot very disturbing looks at me. I gripped Hidan's arm and pressed myself against him. I instantly felt safer as his arm went around my shoulder. I wanted to yell out for Hidan to slaughter them all but he apparently read my expression.

"Shh, calm down, their time will come, but if you kill them all at once it's not as much fun anymore." I sighed and tried to look brave. Hidan led me the direction of a nice looking house.

"Will you wait here? I will be right back." I nodded and held my shoulders high. As Hidan was gone a big lady came up to me with a shaky hand and pointed at me.

"You, come with me. I will save you from him, he is evil." I spat at her shoes.

'Shut up you have no idea what you are talking about. What are evil are filthy mongrels like you." She looked taken aback for a second but instantly regained her ground.

"You have not realized it but he has you under his curse. Come with me and I will save you." I was now really angry. I shoved her and she toppled over onto the ground backwards. I then kicked her while she lay in the dirt road.

"Shut. The. Eff. Up!" I kicked her with each word. She quickly scrambled up and scurried away while holding her bleeding side.

'That's right run away b****!" My words echoed down the road. Suddenly I hand clamped around my mouth. I squirmed but could not get free.

"Come play with us pretty lady." My eyes filled with fear but then filled with that same crazy look I had seen on Hidan's face. A grabbed the dagger from my boots and hid it in my sleeve. I turned to face my captor. It was a man who had one of those swirly mustaches you only see on TV and his hair had a greasy shine to it. He smiled as I stared at him.

"I will release your mouth if you promise to play nice." I nodded like a meek little child. He released my mouth and I brought out the dagger and quickly slashed his throat with it. The blood spurted from his jugular vein and dowsed me. I laughed insanely as a group of people circled me. I giggled as I saw them; maybe I had really gone crazy. Then a lot of the townsfolk started talking.

"She's a monster!" somebody yelled. I giggled even harder.

"Well kill her! Do not just stand there!" then all of the townspeople were yelling at me. Then a young shinobi came up to me. He was around my age and was wearing a headband from the village hidden in the snow.

"Step aside. I will take care of this monster." With that he grabbed a sword from behind him. I looked at Hidan and begged him with my eyes to let me fight him. He nodded and smiled, his eyes sparkling. I lunged suddenly and caught him off guard. I gorged my dagger into his heart. His blood sprayed into the air. It splattered my face and clothes. I was disgusted but also delighted that I had killed him. Anyway he was going to kill me. I started to walk away wondering what was wrong with me. Hidan caught up behind me but not before striking down some people first.

"I cannot take you anywhere can i?" he said chuckling. I even smiled little.

'Ugh I stench of blood now." I looked at my clothes disgusted. Hidan then laughed and put his arm around my bloody shoulder. He then steered me towards a creek.

'Wash off here. Oh and I got you a present." He then threw a package that had been concealed under his arm.

After I had cleaned off in the creek I opened the package Hidan had thrown me. Inside was a black mask that completely obscured you face but allowed you to see through it. I slipped the mask on and walked to find Hidan.

I had just walked into the front of the base laughing alongside Hidan, when Sasori walked up to me. The sun had just set and the moonlight stretched across the meadow. Sasori informed Hidan and me that a dinner had been set out and every member was required to join. I had sat down in between Deidara and Hidan when Tobi showed up.

"Hotaru!" He then leapt over and landed on me making me fall back in my chair.

"Tobi missed you!" He was then hugging me around the neck.

"Um… Tobi, I barely know you."

"So Tobi knows _you_." I looked up at Hidan and Deidara who where shooting death glares at Tobi.

"Um, Tobi run." I whispered this to him and he jumped up.

"Oh Deidara, and Hidan are mad know." That was enough to get them started they were chasing Tobi all around the house. The rest of dinner went on like that Hidan arguing with Kakuzu and Sasori and Deidara fighting over the true meaning of art.

After dinner I went into a rally old looking library. I looked around and chose a book and sat down on the couch with it. I was really into the book when Sasori walked in. He chose a book and sat down next to me. I sneaked peaks over at him occasionally.

"Um Sasori, you and Deidara are partners, right?" He nodded. It went on like that silence but occasionally we talked a little. Intel I yawned, that was what started my nightly routine.

"You tired?" Sasori had asked putting his book down. I nodded my eyelids drooping.

'Why don't you go to bed then?" I laughed.

"I never go to bed without finishing the book first." I tried to concentrate on the words but my eyes kept wondering of the page.

"Why don't I read it to you then?" I was startled.

"No I do not want to impose." Sasori only smiled.

"Seriously I love that book and you look exhausted."

'Okay, only if you do not mind." He rolled his eyes and took the book from me. I then leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes to listen as he started reading. When he closed the book he had closed his eyes to. I looked at him, he was now asleep. I also fell asleep Leaning against his arm.

I did not know it but Pain had looked in and sighed because he felt as if the origination was falling apart.

I slept then and dreamed of the days to come.


	3. A New Mission

I awoke still laying in the couch in the library but now a small alcove window let in light that streaked across my face. I blinked and was confused for a second. My head was at an awkward position laying at an angled against the couch. Sasori was gone and I had a major headache. I stood up and felt really weird; all of my body was tingling from my toes to my nose. It felt weird there was no smell and everything looked sharper. The room around me flashed and I now saw a dark barren plain. No it was a cave and there were body's of… puppets? There were at least a hundred of them and in the middle was one that was propped by to others. No this one had two swords through his chest and I recognized that hair. Sasori, he was… dead! My cheeks burned as tears fell down my face. I walked over to him fumbling blindly and tripping over the rocks. I came near him and lifted his head in my direction. His face was peaceful as if he was wishing for death. I sat down and cradled his cold body as tears fell on him. I could feel the coldness of the cave seep into me and I could feel Sasori's body in my arms.

I then opened my eyes again and saw a worried Sasori standing over me in the library. I wiped the tears away and tackled him hugged him around the neck.

"Sasori! You're ok! Oh thank god your all right." I sobbed even harder as I remembered his peaceful face and the dead weight of him in my arms. That must have been a dream but it had all felt so real. I had never had a dream where I could actually feel my surroundings.

'Well why would I not be okay?" he looked shocked at first but then smiled softly. He leaned up and hugged me as I sobbed into his chest. He cradled me as if I was a little kid and I was acting like one right now. I knew it was all probably a dream but it had seemed so real. I wiped my tears and looked up at Sasori smiling.

'that's better now, tell what was wrong." He kind of cooed like you would to a child.

"Well…" I told him of what I saw including the cave, all of the puppets, and I described him and the puppets propping him up. I almost started crying when I told him again but I held it back. When I told him about the puppets propping him up his eyes widened but quickly went back to normal.

"Um, well Hotaru I gotta go I will see you later." He stood up his eyes nervous and looking around. I stared at him confused but he walked out the door. I stood up and walked out to, for I was excited about what would happen today.

I had just sat down at the table to please my growling stomach when Kisame and Itachi walked in. Kisame once again grabbed his coffee and sat down as if he was oblivious to everything else. Itachi once again sat across from me and just stared. I looked down and nibbled on a piece of bread as his eyes burned into me. I looked at him shyly and found I could not remove my eyes from him. He smiled at me and I blushed still looking at him.

"If I remember correctly yesterday you asked why I kept staring at you know I will ask the same thing." I was then angry for he was looking at me first.

"What the eff you were staring at me." He chuckled slightly and his eyes flashed again.

"Hey Itachi if you cannot see me that well then why don't you get glasses?" He looked down very wearily then making him look older.

"Well it is not that my vision is bad it is just that I will eventually go blind from using my special technique.

"Is there any way I can heal it?"

"No well, the only way to is to… take my younger brothers eyes." I stared at him shocked and then smiling.

"I can get them for you if you like." I smiled then imagining it, maybe Hidan would like to go with me. t he covered it with a mask.

"You really love your brother don't you?" He eyes narrowed and he stood up abruptly.

"I am sorry but I have to go." He then walked out the door as I stood up. I then knew that I should not touch those touchy subjects with Itachi.

As I walked out of the kitchen I tripped and was falling face first towards the ground. I was caught by strong arms though and found myself staring into a cloak. I tried to say something but the cloak muffled me and it came out sounding like an unintelligent bauble.

"Geez, you are such a klutz un." I knew that voice anywhere. I jumped back and looked angrily at Deidara.

"Shut the eff up Deidara!" I then stomped my foot and looked down blushing.

"Ah, come on forgive me I was planning on going outside again today." My face instantly brightened up and he laughed grabbing my hand.

Once we had for the second time emerged outside the breeze blew my hair back and the sun gently caressed my skin. I took a deep breath and smiled. Deidara took my hand and lead me down the hill. We sat under a single oak tree the leaves giving us a pleasant shade. His hand clutched mine while he stared at me. I stared at the sky and pretended to take no notice. My eye lids closed and I felt myself shut down as I fell asleep.

I awoke startled as I leaned against Deidara's chest. His eyes were closed too and he wore a peaceful expression on his face. I pushed myself up and tried to roll away but my hand snagged on the folds of Deidara's cloak and he came toppling over with me. We rolled down the slight slope and landed with me lying on his back. He stared at me shocked after that rude awakening but then smiled. I blushed and stood up but he pulled me back to the ground in a sitting position.

"Are you going?" He stared at me and I pondered that as well, was I going.

"No, I do not ever want to leave." I then laid down and watched the clouds in silence with Deidara next to me.

The rest of my day went pretty much the same as the day before. After the time spent with Deidara I went with Hidan and then to dinner and fell asleep next to Sasori again. It all went on like that in the same pattern with occasional surprise visits from Tobi. That continues for two weeks and I kept getting closer to everyone till the strings that had held me in place became iron rods. That all changed though the day I was sent off. I had been given a mission still not knowing what the Akatsuki's main goal was, but I would do anything for my saviors. The day had started normally till Pain talked to me before I went outside with Deidara.

"Hotaru, I want you to do something for us and make yourself useful." I gulped he was right I was dead weight here getting in everyone's way, if I was not so selfish I would have left them so they complete their mission but I was not strong enough for that.

"I need you to go to the sand village and inspect their defenses and report back to us what you find." This was just to get me away I knew that. So I had figured out that the Akatsuki would need to be focused and so he was sending me away. I felt fear grip in my stomach for that meant I would not see the Akatsuki again for some time. I swallowed my regret and accepted this mission. I would regret leaving, but I wanted to be helpful. I had packed a bag and food to last me the trip there and enough for two weeks after that. After I had packed I had received hugs from all of the members besides Hidan and Deidara. Everyone told me Hidan was on a mission, probably a good thing, and Dei was nowhere to be found. I had looked for him but had given up and was now making my way out the door. I put on my hood for I saw for the first time it was raining. The land was dark and the single oak tree shook violently.

I stopped for Deidara blocked my path. He had an expression of pain on his face. I grimaced for I knew him and Hidan would be hard to deal with.

"You said you would never leave." He looked at the ground as I stared at him. "Why?"

"It is a mission Pain sent me on, I will be back." He then looked up at me with aged eyes full of sadness. I ran to him and hugged him the rain soaking us. He hugged me back tight to him.

"You promise you will be back?" I smiled.

"Yes, I promise."

"Take care of yourself and return to us. You will always have a home here." I smiled at those words; I would take them to the grave. Deidara then released me and smiled. I then silently walked forward leaving Deidara in the rain like a lost dog. I would deal with Hidan once I got back, though I had to put as much ground between me and the Akatsuki or he would come after me. I walked on shivering as the rain fell ever harder, and the farther away got the more the pain in my chest intensified.

Once it had stopped raining a thick fog rolled over the hills engulfing everything in front of me. I saw Hidan's smiling face and sighed. I wished I could have said goodbye to him. I then saw a dark place deep within me. It was only a glimpse but I remembered spending most of my life in that place within me, I was withdrawn from the world then. The only thing keeping my feet moving now was that I now had a reason to live and a place to return to.

As I walked I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest for it felt as if someone had ripped my heart out. The only comfort I had found in life and I had left it. Even for only a short time it was all I knew. The trees started thinning and the sun burned ferociously. As I entered the desert landscape I sped up my pace for it was hot outside, very hot. The Akatsuki's base was only a day away from the sand village if you ran the whole way there. I was panting hard but I still pumped my legs harder as a fire rippled through my muscles and screamed at me, I had to keep going.

When the sun started to droop I stepped up my pace faster than even an experienced shinobi could handle. I had always had the talent for speed. I neared the gate of the village as the degrees dropped dramatically. With my sharp eyes I saw the ninjas on the walls as lookouts. They all had the same headband as Sasori; I would have to see what his past was like. I was frightened as they stared at me running and I pulled my hood farther down my face. I then realized I had no reason to be afraid for this was simply a friendly visit on the outside. I slowed down and casually walked through the village gate fear gripping me; this was the first hidden village I had been to. I was then staring into the faces of the village guards at the gate who smiled at me and tipped their hats.

"Sorry about this, but the Akatsuki has been on the prowl lately." My muscles tensed. "We will need to see some identification if you are to pass." I then acted as if I really would have in the past if I had come across one of these villages.

"Please, I do not know where I am, my parents left me and I ran trying to find somewhere to call home." I then started bawling, not as just an act but from pent up emotions over the years. Hot tears fell down my face and my muscles shook. I fell down face first falling unconscious from exhaustion at that moment.

I awoke to a bright light and I could see figures above me but my vision was fuzzy. I blinked a few times and saw the figures come into focus. There was one though that had red hair a lot like Sasori's hair.

"Sasori" I had whispered this for seeing this man had reminded me of him. He stared at me shocked and some of the nurses instantly cuffed my hands to the bed I was in.

"What do you know about Sasori?" They stared at me intensely.

"Enough release her." It was that one guy talking. He spoke in a cool voice, they followed his commands immediately. I gasped for I could tell by his clothing that this was the Kazekage of the sand village. I sat up but fell back over for the blood rushed to my head.

"Easy now, you have to be very tired." I then felt my eyelids drooping and the person was walking away. I saw the lights dim and my body started to shut down. Then I was engulfed in darkness with that dark room in sight.

When I awoke again I saw an elderly woman watching me. She had a very stern look on her face. She saw me looking at her and opened her mouth to speak.

"Tell me what you know of Sasori." I was not expecting that. My mouth hung open speechless but I quickly clamped it shut.

"Who is Sasori?" I was going to act dumb, I had to protect him. I imagined him in the library all alone reading by himself. I then missed him and hoped to get this mission over with as soon as possible.

"Don't act dumb! I know you know where my grandson is!" I was taken aback, this was his grandmother?

"Wha-?" I was so stunned though and that did not help me for she could tell I clearly knew him. She stood up facing me then.

"Lady Chiyo, leave our guest alone." It was that man again. He now looked at her sternly before turning to me. When he saw me gaping at me he smiled. Lady Chiyo abruptly left the room muttering. I knew that this man was acting for there was great sadness behind his eyes. He truly reminded me of a lost puppy. I wanted to just rush over to him and hug him.

'Um, what is your name?" I hoped that this would not be considered disrespectful to the Kazekage.

"Gaara." I smiled he seemed like he was a person who had experienced many things. I had to be careful though for if I grew to attached I would just be hurt again when I left. He sat there then and told me many things about himself. I feel that this was like releasing a great burden from his chest. I figured out he was hated at a child and also he was shunned by his own family members. I also hard how the only person he was able to confide in tried to kill him. He also told me how he became lost and confused but was shown towards the light by… Naruto Uzumaki. After this I told him about me for I had wondered why he shared so much to me. I told him that when I was young my parents ignored me and acted as if I was never there. Then one day that all changed something happened that I cannot recall and then instead of ignoring me they… feared me. I had grown silent during that not even saying a word to any of the neighbors. I had then sat in front of my window all day staring at nothing. My parents cringed back in fear every time I entered the room. I still had a picture from then. My hair was in my face and my eyes had been expressionless with a twinge of sadness in them. Behind me were my parents with a hand hovering over my shoulder as if they were afraid to touch me. Another one was of me sitting there staring at the camera as if it was not really there and I was hugging my knees to my chest as if I was in pain. When I had showed Gaara these pictures he had nodded understandably and in pictures of him he was the same way. I could not remember anything but darkness before my parents left. I told about the day my parents left me all alone. It was as if my trance was broken. For I remember reaching out to them with a small shaking hand with tears in my eyes and them shrugging it away with a disgusted look. They had left me and I submerged even deeper into a dreamlike state. It was weird because it was if I had woken up from a nightmare the day Naruto Uzumaki collapsed in front of my house. I told him all of this but left out the Akatsuki.

After I had told him my story I rummaged through my bag for I did not remember everything I had brought from that house which seemed like a lifetime ago. I then pulled out an old picture album and found a picture of my parents when they were young. My mother had long dark brown hair that swirled out and down to her waist. My father had his glasses on and had messy short blonde hair. In their arms they held… me. They were smiling looking at me with their faces full of joy. I was reaching up to them with a smile on my face and my short hair had pinches of blue in it. I felt the picture slip through my hands and on to the floor. My eyes watered as I remembered the day they became afraid of me.

I had been sitting alone in my room painting when my parents came in there. At first I was scared for they had never had a reason to enter my room before. I remember looking up at them with wide and confused eyes. For the first time I could remember my mother smiled at me.

"We will be going to town today." I had gasped for I had never been to town before. My parents had left without telling me before to go to town but now they invited me to go. I had jumped up, I had been wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. My hair was in low pigtails hanging limply just above my shoulder. Once I had arrived in the town I gasped for I had never seen other people. I grabbed onto my mother's leg but she shook me off. I had looked around and saw other children laughing and holding their father's hand. I had reached up thinking this gesture would bring us happiness as it had the other children. I saw my parents smile at other people; this surprised me for I had never seen them smile. Actually I had never seen a smile at all. I tried it but it felt weird on my face. I then saw people running down busy streets with masks laughing and stopping at shops along the road. I jumped when I heard a loud crack and fire shoot into the sky. I heard many words including festival. I had read about festivals but had never been in one before. I was afraid for it was so loud. I crouched in the middle of the road and my parents took no notice. I covered my ears and my face scrunched up in pain. I had felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the face of a boy with blonde hair. He had markings along the side of his face. He had sparkling blue eyes like that boy who saved me before. People stared at him with disgusted looks on their face. He looked about a year or two younger than me. He looked at me and smiled brightly. People now stared at me to as if I was some vile creature.

"What, what is going on?" I wanted to confirm my conclusion.

"Konoha's yearly firefly festival!" He smiled as he said this. Soon people had all flowed off this road and we were alone. I heard footsteps and turned around to catch a glimpse of a girl with white eyes and blue hair disappear around a corner.

"What is your name?" I blinked at him a couple of times. Name? At home I was just, 'it'.

"Come on you have to have a name." He laughed as he said this.

"No…" I said this softly. His eyes the softened and he tugged at my shirt.

"So we're your parents?" I looked at the ground; I now hoped I would never have to go back.

"My parents are… Well they… They act as if I do not exist. They did not even name me, their child." Naruto looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am sorry, that must be tough."

"Well what about your parents?" He then looked down sadly.

"They are dead" I gasped. At least I had someone to provide me with food and necessities. That would be horrible to have nobody at all. He then pulled me into a schoolyard. There I saw three other boys all around my age.

I then realized that this boy in my memory was Naruto who helped me before. I had forgotten about him here completely.

"This is Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. Oh yeah Akamaru is his ninja dog." I bowed to them shyly for this was the first time I had met other people around my age.

"What's your name?" Said Kiba who ran over to me.

"She does not have a name." Naruto shouted loudly. They all asked me where I lived and about my parents and I told them all about me being ignored. They all looked at me sadly till Kiba spoke up.

"Want to play tag?" I nodded slowly for I had no idea what tag was.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said. Kiba then ran up to me and touched my arm. Everyone then ran away from me as if I was diseased. I then cried for they hated me now to.

"What's wrong?" I looked over and saw Naruto. I stopped crying and once again wore an emotionless mask on my face. Naruto explained the rules to me and I found myself actually smiling as I ran around.

All that was ruined though when my parents stepped into the schoolyard. I stopped dead in my tracks and Kiba ran into me. My eyes dropped any hint of happiness and the hard mask came over my face again.

"What are you doing!" My mother shouted at me and I slowly took a step forward to follow them. Naruto and all of his friends leapt in front of me though.

"Didn't you say your parents did not even name you?" Naruto said this as he stared at me. I looked past him at them with fear in my eyes. I remember the emotions gathering up inside me and me crying as I tried to hold them in. Then they all exploded out of me casting a strange blue aura over everything. Raw emotion poured out of me and engulfed my parents. My mother screamed as her long hair was covered with growing blue flames. I saw all of my new friends shrink back in fear. I instantly tried to pull it back to but it caused an ache in my chest. I could not I was not strong enough.

"Hotaru!" I spun around was there someone else here now? I saw Naruto was staring at me. "Hotaru no matter what happens I will support you." The tears fell from my face and I saw him struggle through the pure wave of chakra. He wrapped his arms around me and instantly the chakra all was absorbed back into my body. I sobbed, but not tears of sadness but happiness for somebody actually cared about me. I then stood up tars falling to the ground and looked at my parents. My father was unharmed but my mother was a mess. Her hair was almost completely burned away and rough patches of burnt skin covered her. She sobbed in agony into my father's chest. I then withdrew in myself seeing I had hurt someone.

"YOU MONSTER! THAT IS ALL YOU ARE IS A MONSTER YOU WILL NEVER ACOMPLISH ANYTHING!" I then withdrew completely inside myself that was the first time he ever said so much to me in one breath and it was an insult. I walked forward and felt a tug at my sleeve.

"Stay strong. Keep on fighting, anytime you need comfort we will all be here in Konoha." Then after that all I can remember is darkness and pain. For a few years it was as if I was a zombie. I only came out of my trance once before it was broken.

That day I remember finally seeing the world. I saw my parents walking out the door. I remember crawling on my knees up to them with tears spilling over my eyes. I had grabbed my mother's skirt using my eyes to beg her not to go. She then gave me a disgusted look and had shaked my hand off slamming the door in my face. I remember falling forward on my face as tears streamed onto the wood. I remember lying their crying for what seemed like days. After that I remember vaguely of going insane. A child can only take so much pain, at the time I was only nine. I remember drawing on the walls, I would create long harsh strokes with a paintbrush. I would paint over the pictures on the walls of my parents; I would black out their faces. I remember vaguely of neighbors who felt sorry for me bring me food and force me to eat. I would never say a word to any of them but they kept coming. There were gruesome paintings littering the house. After awhile I did not notice them and when Naruto woke me up they were all in my room so I did not see them. I could now remember being hunched over paper drawing gruesome deaths of my parents. All of the people who brought me food were scared of me so they stayed no longer then to make sure I had enough food for the week. I remember each night screaming from the pain in my chest and waking up breathing heavily from horrible nightmares. I grew afraid of myself and shut out everything around me. It was as if I was a prisoner to my very own body. As if the body moved on its own while I was locked in my mind screaming.

I then came out of this memory and saw Gaara on the street walking away. I needed to follow him, he was healed, and maybe he could help me heal my scars.

I scrambled out of the bed and ran from the building towards the direction Gaara had gone in. I saw people giving me strange looks for I realized I had one hand gripping my shirt where my heart was. It felt as if there was a gaping hole there. Leaving the Akatsuki was a horrible idea; reality was catching up to me. I ran blindly but I could not find him. I had to know the secret to healing yourself I had to know, this pain was unbearable. I fell to my knees and cried as the darkness spread farther. I remembered the Akatsuki members and saved myself from falling into the darkness once again. I had to be strong for them but I still sat there and cried. Holding in emotions of regret and sadness your whole life really had a bad affect on you.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a girl with blonde hair with black clothing on.

"What's the matter?" I looked up at her clutching my chest with tears streaming from my eyes. I tried to talk but choked on my words. "Take it easy, you do not have to talk." I then wiped my tears away and forced myself to speak.

"Please, take me to the Kazekage." She then looked shocked.

"My brother?" This was Gaara's sister? Then she might know his secret.

"Please, tell me his secret. I must know it." She looked at me confused so I explained. "He healed his wounds; please tell me how to do it so I can do the same." She looked at me sadly.

"How cruel can this world get?" She then looked down at me, I was begging her for answers with my eyes. "I am sorry, I do not know, but I can take you to him."

"Please." She then helped me stand up and led me down the rode with a hand on my back.

"Well, my name is Temari, what's yours?" I wiped the tears off my face and put on a fake smile despite the pain.

"Hotaru." I saw my reflection in windows we passed, my eyes were dead and my skin looked almost translucent.

Temari did not question me as we walked but I knew she was probably wondering what messed me up this bad. I saw people give us weird looks as we passed but nobody said anything. I stumbled slowly along till I saw someone who looked like Sasori from behind. I was excited for a second then realized it was Gaara. I was still happy though for it meant I could learn how to help myself. I ran forward planning to go straight up to him and have him tell me, but my way was blocked by a group of squealing girls.

"Oh Gaara-kun! You are sooo cool!" They all laughed then. I pouted for I would never be able to talk to him thanks to his group of fan girls. He then saw me and ignored the squealing girls and walked over to me.

"Hotaru what are you doing here?" He asked this to me in a cool calm voice. I felt tears fill my eyes for this darkness would soon be over.

"Gaara! Please tell me how to break away from this darkness. He then stared at me sadly.

"I was able to break free by the help of someone exactly like me, I told you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"But how did you find meaning? My life is worthless." I then sobbed.

"People also told me that to and I started to believe it. But when I saw Naruto ready to give up his life to save his friends and cared for my life to I felt myself realizing I was not worthless anymore. I had to reside in friends and take time to prove myself to everybody."

"But, I left the only people who actually thought I had meaning, they sent me away, what do I do so I do not fall into that dark place I used to reside in?" I was desperate I had to stop this pain. "Please help me." I then reached out to him as I had with my parents and he accepted my plea for help. He hugged me, he was crying, not for me but for himself and every other soul that had to be put through this. The girls who had been surrounding Gaara quickly walked away seeing me. Maybe I had reminded them of the old Gaara but I was not sure.

"Hotaru, you have already started the process of healing yourself. Just realizing that there are people who care about you is a huge step. You broke out of that dark place and are fighting it. Right now though is the hardest battle, not being drawn back into it. I know you can do it."

I then fell to my knees along with Gaara and sobbed into his chest. Thanks to Gaara I would be able to continue to heal myself and fight against the darkness.


	4. My Saviors In Danger?

I sat on the wall of the sand village staring up at the stars. They shone brightly through the sky as if all of the happy moments of everyone's life had come together and formed a large painting across the dark sky. The happy thoughts kept away the darkness and shone brightly.

I sighed as I thought of how I would be at sinner with the Akatsuki right now. Sitting in between Deidara and Hidan as the argued over something stupid. I stood up for just sitting around would not get me home any sooner. I quickly jumped down and sat on the outskirts of town to see for if even a second their defenses fell. I squatted down and prepared myself for a restless night of watching.

Right before it struck dawn I was about to doze off when I noticed something. It was just a slight moment but all of the guards switched off to others. Anyone walking up would still be sighted but from the sky… That was it the sky was the success. The one moment they trade off they are all watching the land and not paying any attention to the sky. Of course this only lasted a few seconds. I smiled for this took less time than expected. The hard part was giving them this information with ought blowing my cover. If I left and delivered them the message personally the village would make the connection with my leaving and the appearance of the Akatsuki. I had to get the information to them another ways then wait for a few days before I could return.

I had just finished writing the letter explaining what I had discovered when the sun rose. It was a bright fiery re ball that covered everything in simmering heat. I stared up at it smiling as I imagined it washing the hillside with a brilliant orange light. I held the letter close to me as I thought of this. I smiled slightly and leaned back closing my eyes.

****Else where**

Deidara sat staring at the rising sun; he was sitting under the oak tree. His hair flowed in the wind and he sat casually with one hand on his knee. The sun washed an extravagant light across the land and Deidara sat smiling. He had sat here all day after Hotaru left sulking. Now though he felt happy as he imagined her watching the same sun, he felt then that no matter the distance they both stared at the same sun and moon. He stood up then and slowly walked back to the base for he would be happy when Hotaru returned home.

Hidan walked on the street his heavy back slewed carelessly across his back. He stopped and stared at the rising sun. He had never before stopped to look at something like that before, but now he found himself drawn to the sight of it. He felt as if it was tugging at him. He shook off the feeling for he had only felt that before when he was going to kill somebody. He walked again uneasy but also with a fast pace so he could return home.

Sasori awoke with a bright light shining in his face. He had awoke on the couch in the library and the sun was pouring over the books. He sighed slightly and stared at the sun. He sat up and a book fell off his lap, it was the same book Hotaru had first picked when she arrived here. He sighed and looked back up at the sun shining through the window.

Itachi was up earlier than usual and sat at the table. He was alone for Kisame was not up yet. He felt a spark of irritation for now his only entertainment in the morning was gone. He sat leaning on his hands when the sun's light poured in the kitchen. He questioned himself once again why he was up so early. Without someone to talk to Itachi would be in a bad mood all day. He sighed and rested his head on the table.

Pain felt weird, it was as if the whole base was filled with a great sadness. He wondered if he had made a mistake sending Hotaru on that mission. He feared the members would be too distracted with shooting death glares at him then to listen to their new mission. He sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefingers.

****Back to Hotaru**

I sat up as I felt my skin burning. The sun here was much brighter and hotter than I was used to. I then thought of a way to get my message to them. I mimicked the hand positions I had seen Naruto do and said the same words I had heard him whisper. I concentrated all of my chakra into creating a double of myself. I heard a pop and I saw myself looking into the face of me. Something was off though; my clone was as if I had washed all of the color out of it. It moved though. I gave it the message and nodded for it to be off. As soon as it disappeared from view I laid back down and fell asleep trying to catch up on all of my missing sleep.

I awoke with new information filling my head. I found myself seeing everything the clone had. Once the clone had arrived I saw the faces of Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, and pain. They had all been arguing about something and Hidan's face was twisted with rage. When he saw me though that all washed away, and was replaced with a look of amusement.

"What the f***?" Then he smiled. "Nice clone Hotaru, what the f*** did you do to it?" I then heard my voice come out of the clone.

"F*** off Hidan." I laughed for I would have said the same thing. The clone then handed them the letter which Pain grabbed.

"See Hotaru was the right person to send."

"Will I be able to come back then?" That was me again.

"Not yet." I saw the members give him confused looks but he walked away.

"Well Hotaru un, please take care of yourself and return to us as soon as possible. We will send you a message when Pain gives the okay un." I smiled at Deidara and he smiled back. I then turned to Hidan.

"Any messages to her?" he smiled.

"Yeah, tell her that the next time she f****** leaves that I want to go with her." my clone nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I smiled happy to know they had gotten my message. I stood up so that maybe I could find Gaara.

After a day of talking to Gaara and hearing his stories of what happened in Konoha a couple of years back I returned to my spot on the wall. I stared up at the stars and shivered. I then stared at them as they majestically sparkled at found myself unable to look away.

I was brought of my trance of staring at the stars when I heard a loud explosion. I realized I had been sitting there for a few hours and now a battle was taking place right over my head. I turned around and saw Gaara on his sand breathing heavily. I then saw Deidara on a clay bird flying swiftly while avoiding sand that whizzed past his head lightning fast. I felt myself having a panic attack each flash of sand missed him by mere inches. I wanted to cry out but I did not want him to lose focus. I then saw the sand catch him by the arm. I felt myself gasp and start hyperventilating. This battle was horrible two of my friends battling each other. I then saw Deidara flinch in pain and blood seep through the sand. I felt tears spill out my eyes and found myself biting my lip. I covered my head with my hands for this battle made me queasy. I looked up again as I heard shouts from the village. I saw one of Deidara's creations falling towards the village. This one was big and so I knew I had to get away. I quickly jumped off the wall and ran away from it. I heard a loud bang and I sat down as the cool air was like a balm to my feverish skin. I sat there for awhile until I stood up to see how much damage the explosion had done.

I sat on the wall to see the village unharmed and a mountain of sand falling where I had been minutes earlier. I stared shocked as I saw Gaara droop over and start slowly descending to the ground. I then saw Deidara swoop over and the bird grab him.

"Dei!" I tried to call out to him but my voice did not reach him. I felt tears spill over my eyes. I did not know why I was crying but I felt a great sadness welling up inside me. I jumped from the wall and ran through the village to the other side. I quickly made my way through and jumped up on the wall on the side of the village that Deidara had flied over. I stood there my hair blowing around in the bone chattering wind. Tears streamed down my face for I could not see Deidara. I sat down there and tears flowed down my face as the sun rose bright and fierce. I wanted to go back to the base but I had not received the okay from the members yet. I walked over to the front part of the village and sat down. I would wait right here till I could go home. I had food in my bag so I ate that when I got hungry and I had my sketch pad. I drew all day and once it got dark I slept. I was determined to wait. I was in the shade so it would not get to hot but at night even my dreams were cold. I awoke though with a blanket over top of me. I went like that for three days total. I was startled on that third day to see a familiar face.

I had been drawing a great phoenix atop a mountain when I looked up to see a confused face staring at me.

"Hotaru?" I saw Naruto Uzumaki. "What are you doing here?" I smiled at him and stood up.

"I am waiting." Hat was a good answer and I did not lie.

"For what?" Now he got me.

"To see what they do for Gaara." Naruto's face fell when he heard that.

"So you met Gaara?"

"Yes it seems we both have a similar past." Naruto's eyes were shocked.

"You are one of the tailed beasts?" I was shocked hen

"N-no, I just a had a bad childhood. Was Gaara one?" That took me off guard.

"Yes." I now had a good idea of what the Akatsuki was after.

"Are you here to help Gaara?" He nodded and his eyes filled with sadness. If Naruto was here to help Gaara that meant he would be attacking Deidara and probably Sasori. I had to go so I could warn them.

"I have to go Sakura is currently healing Kankuro." Wasn't that Gaara's brother?

"What happened?"

"He was poisoned by somebody named Sasori of the red sand." He was off then. I was completely shocked when had he fought Sasori? I was disappointed that I had missed the chance to see him; Deidara was probably with him too. I sat down to wait. I would wait till Naruto was leaving and go with him. I was doing a lot of waiting.

Within an hour I saw Naruto, Lady Chiyo, A guy with white hair, and a girl with pink hair whom I guess is Sakura. I stood up blocking their path.

"Wait, I am going to." Lady Chiyo shot me a death glare.

"We do not need a spy on this mission." I got mad then, yeah I was a spy but I only wanted to go to be able to see Deidara and Sasori.

"I am not a spy and I am going to save Gaara without you or not." I was stretching the truth but I needed to go.

"It seems as if she will go no matter what so why not let her come with us, we need all of the help we can get." The man with white hair said this. I stared at Lady Chiyo my eyes flaring.

"I say she comes." This was Naruto. "Anyway she is a pretty decent fighter." I smiled as I remembered are fight what seemed a whole lifetime ago. I guess that settled that fro Lady Chiyo walked past me and Naruto smiled at me.

"Well, what's your name?" This was the pink haired girl.

"Hotaru, and I guess that yours is Sakura?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She looked confused by this and stared at me waiting for the answer.

"Well everyone has mentioned a Sakura and since that meant cherry blossom and you have pink hair I put it together." She then smiled and held out her hand.

"Let's be friends, okay, Hotaru?" I smiled for I had made a new friend. I nodded and shook her hand. I then walked out of the village beaming. I may have been smiling on the outside but I was screaming on the inside. I was worried about Sasori and Deidara for they now had scouts following them.

Once we entered the forest Lady Chiyo started talking to Naruto about the tailed beasts. I droned them out for I did not want to hear them talking bad about the Akatsuki.

"They are all a bunch of dirty criminals." I heard that part leave Lady Chiyo's mouth and I stopped dead in my tracks. I stood on a branch and the others stopped staring at me. I saw Lady Chiyo smirk and I balled up my hands into fists.

"What's wrong did I touch a nerve talking bad about your friends?" I bit my lip to keep from yelling at her, I had to keep my cover.

"I have never met them, it's just, just, how could you talk about your own grandson like that?" She sighed for I had foiled her plan; she was trying to get me to blow my cover. "Anyway every second could risk Gaara's life. We have to keep moving." I then took off and the others followed. I droned them out and concentrated on finding Deidara and Sasori. We continued on like that and I heard about another team of Konoha ninjas coming to. I paid little attention to their conversations and concentrated on moving faster. I had to reach the Akatsuki before any of them to warn them. I then stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a familiar chakra. I feared of what I would find in the next clearing but moved forward anyway. I stopped as soon as I entered the clearing with the rest of my group right behind me. Itachi stood in front of me smiling. I was about to run to him for he was the first familiar face I had seen right in front of me in awhile. I stopped myself from showing any emotion and put on that hard mask I had worn all my life. I left my eyes uncovered though and I tried to tell him what I was doing with my eyes. I looked back and saw the others tensing for battle. I could not blow my cover and I could not fight Itachi. I took the only option I had left. I bottled away from the clearing. I saw my groups confused eyes but I had to get away.

I ran just to get away but then to find the other Konoha group and delay them the best I could without getting myself killed. I did not have any special chakra sensing skills so I stumbled along looking for them. I then heard a commotion up ahead and traveled up farther warily. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the mask Hidan had given me. I slipped that on and pulled back my hair. I was wearing all black clothing with a grey vest and black backpack so I could sneak around pretty well. I crawled along the ground and peeked through a bush. I silently grabbed my sword and prepared myself to attack if the need arose. What I saw was four… Konoha ninja. Two were wearing green jumpsuits with black hair and their was one guy who was from what I guessed to be the hyuga family. The fourth one was a girl with two buns in her hair. They had just struck down Kisame. I almost gasped but held it back for what I now saw. The image of Kisame faded away to show just a normal ninja. I sighed with relief. I then decided that I had to attack this group for I was most positive this was the backup. I knew I would not be able to defeat them so I was just going to delay them then escape. I grabbed my sword and flipped through the air and landed before them. They pulled out their weapons; I could not tell if I surprised them for their faces were stone hard masks.

"Guy-sensei, is this another akatsuki decoy?" It was the smaller one in a green jumpsuit.

"Her chakra is different so I think this one is not being controller." It was now the one the smaller one had referred to as Guy. "Who are you?" I almost laughed, they were asking someone who was in a disguise and had tried to attack them who they were?

"Nobody you need to know." I then attacked them. I went straight for the small green jumpsuit boy first. I was apparently no match for them for I was flat on my face with my hands behind my back before I knew what happened.

"You are no match for the infamous Rock Lee." He spoke with such confidence that it made me dizzy. I had never in my life had that much confidence in myself. "Why are you here attacking us?"

"As if I would tell you." I then laughed and flipped my leg around his head and flung myself in the air before they had a chance to stop me. While in the air I saw all of them prepare themselves for battle. I had taught myself how to fight but I was no match for them. I had done well against Naruto but that was not serious, this was. If I messed up I would wind up dead. I pulled out a few hidden daggers and threw them with paper bombs attached. I saw the girl pull out a scroll and summon a giant sword. I was out of luck; I specialize in stealth and weapons. She was a weapon nut by the look of it and that meant this was a hopeless battle already. I would fight though to save Deidara and Sasori. I landed on the ground and held a defensive position. I would not win so I had to distract them with words.

"Are you here to save Gaara?"

"Yeah." Rock Lee said that then attacked. I jumped up and dodged it. As I landed again I asked another question.

"Are you guys leaf village ninjas?" that was an obvious question but I could not think of anything else. They rolled their eyes and the girl charged at me. I dodged the attack but left my back wide open and I felt a stab of pain along my back. I turned around and came face to face with the Hyuga holding a knife. I felt my back and there was… blood. I had seen others bleed but never myself. Not even a paper cut, ever. I pulled my hand in front of me and it was bright red. I felt dizzy the pain in my back forgotten. I screamed and held my hand away from me. The ninjas stared at me questionably as my eyes widened. It was ironic I thought that I could kill and be covered with blood and not flinch, but when it was my own I freaked out. I was still screaming when I felt a sharp pain along my arm. They had taken the chance to swipe a knife in my direction, but it only skimmed the surface of my arm. It was a shallow cut but blood rushed out from it. I tried to wipe it away without touching it. It must have been a funny sight, a fully disguised person who had intended to kill you prancing around screaming about a little blood. I then decided that I would push the thought that it was my own blood out of my mind or I would be killed. If they could have seen my eyes they would have seen them narrow but of course my mask obscured all of my face. I then decided to stop this fight and distract them by talking to them.

"please stop." They stared at me shocked. I kneeled down on the ground to show them I had given up. My only hope of them not killing me or leaving now was to tell them the truth.

"Will you tell us who you are?" I flinched I could not tell them that.

"I cannot say my name but I can tell you my reasons." They stared at me and nodded telling me to go on. "I work for the Akatsuki and I take it into my hands to protect them at all costs." That was stretching the truth a little, I did not work for them, but the rest was true.

"Tell us where they are." I sighed I could not put my saviors in danger like that.

"I cannot put them into danger like that."

"Why! They are murderers." This was the girl talking now.

"But they saved me, they are my only family." I was about to cry now for I felt that they might kill me. I then decided that I wanted to live, no I _would_ live. I stared up at them now and they stared at me as if they felt sorry for me as if I was some abused dog. "I cannot let you harm them even if it means sacrificing my own life!" I stood up and faced them gripping my weapon.

"We truly are sorry but we also have to save a friend. We will not kill you so you may seek revenge if you want." I then felt a sharp pain in my neck and the world went dark.

When I opened my eyes again the Konoha group was gone and there was the sound of splitting rock in the distance. My eyes widened and I jumped up and ran as fast as I could in that direction. My heart pounded as I feared what I would find. I came to a ledge and in the ruble stood, Sasori, Sakura, and Lady Chiyo. I recognized this place; it was the same place from that dream with Sasori in it. I decided that if I did not do something now the result would be the same as in that dream. I saw two puppets rush at him with swords. They were the ones that killed him in that dream. I rushed over lightning fast and picked up Sasori and jumped out of the way. Sasori could have dodged that, he was going to let himself die.

"You effing idiot! How could you do that!" I was sobbing as he stared at me shocked.

"Ho," He could not say anymore for I put my hand over his mouth and gestured towards Sakura and Lady Chiyo. They stared at me confused and wearily. They readied their stances as they prepared to fight me.

"Stay away from Sasori! I do not want to fight you for I need to help Sasori, but if you try to even lay another finger on him a will kill you." I knew I probably could not take both of them but I tried to sound confident.

"I will kill that murderer!" It was Sakura talking. I then started crying for I could not take this. They were tears of frustration but Sakura mistook them for sorrow. She could not see my face but she saw them drip to the ground.

"Stay away from him you b***!" She stared at me confused for I spread my arms out in front of Sasori and stared at her.

"Runaway you will die." She sounded fierce and I know she would kill me but I could tell she would regret killing me for trying to protect somebody important to me.

"Please leave us be, I do not know what I would do if he died." Sakura stared at me understandingly. My voice was filled with tears for I was afraid of dying. "Please." She sighed and nodded.

"Just do not try to attack us."

"No! Sasori need to receive punishment for his crimes!" This was Lady Chiyo. I ignored her and turned to Sasori who was pretty scratched up.

"Sasori I promise I will help you."

"You fool I am a puppet, all I need is a new body." He then chuckled and then fell silent. I knew he was alright though for his core was still intact. I stood up as Sakura helped Lady Chiyo stand and was about to leave.

"Wait." She turned towards me her eyes sympathetic. "Were Deidara?" I choked on my own voice when I said this for I realized he was not here.

"The blondie?" I nodded. "Naruto and Kakashi went after him." I gritted my teeth as I feared the worst and hoped for the best. I then turned back down to Sasori and bent down next to him.

"I will be back; I have to go after Deidara." I then stood up as he slowly nodded. I then turned to Sakura.

"Take me to where they are battling."

"No." I sighed in frustration.

"Now or I will kill your dear friend who tried to kill mine." I readied my sword then.

"Why do you want to save a murderer like him?" I felt my eyes narrow for she was putting him down.

"The reason to that is, he helped released me from my chains, and he is all I know." Sakura sighed then looked at me sternly.

"Fine, but only because I have been in your position before." I knew Sakura was not a bad person and now she proved it. I jumped up and followed her.

It was a silent trip there but as soon as we reached the sight were the battle was going on I slipped out of sight. I almost cried when I saw Deidara fighting the three ninjas from before with no arms. He would never be able to hug me again or make his clay sculptures. I was about to help him when something weird happened. He swallowed some clay and his body started to expand. I realized what was happening and leapt from my hiding place.

"Dei-kun!" I called his name and he looked over at me with eyes filled with surprise and begging me to run. I stood there tears streaming from my eyes screaming and calling his name. His body continued to expand as the explosion inside himself continued to grow. I stood there unable to move. My feet wanted to walk toward him but the logic part of my mind was screaming for me to run. Unable to make a decision I stood there calling his name like an idiot.

I finally crouched down as the explosion filled the air. It spread closer to me till it disappeared suddenly. I looked behind me and saw Kakashi using a sharingon. I then turned around and ran to were the middle of the explosion was.

"Dei-kun!" I was not really talking now just crying. I fell to my knees shaking my head in denial. Deidara was gone. So was part of myself.

****Sorry for this chapter not being in the best of detail. I was excited about getting to some parts of it. Also I would like to see what you imagine Hotaru as looking like so i would greatly appreciate it if you could draw some fanart! thanks! **

**Also i was trying to follow chronological order of what actually happened but i got a little off track. (oops!) Anyway thanks for reading my fanfiction! I will try to update new chapters whenever i get the chance.**


	5. The start of a new day

I spread out my hands on the ground and my back arched with sobs. I did not care that I was left unprotected to my enemies behind me, Deidara was gone. I would never see his smiling face again or sit under the oak tree with him again. Tears streamed down my face obscuring my vision. Behind me everyone was silent they knew I was their enemy yet they held their attack. I stood up slowly my hands in fists and my shoulders shaking.

"You effing killed him!" I was mad now and as tears streamed down my covered face my eyes narrowed. I tried to take a step forward but I fell to my knees sobbing again.

"He killed Gaara!" I recognized this voice it was Naruto. I looked at him and saw Gaara's lifeless body. I was so full of remorse for Deidara I could not feel anything else at the moment. I looked up at them and I felt my body's chakra expanding. The blue wave extended past my body and crept towards them. I would have been confused but my emotions took control of me. I could feel everything the wave of blue could. I felt all the leaves and the fear radiating of off the ninjas.

"Kakashi! What is this?" That was Guy. I then realized that it was Rock Lee, Hyuga, and the weapon girl that had forced him to do that. I directed it at the hyuga first.

"Neji!" This was the girl; I saw he was using his eyes to see the chakra inside my body. I pushed the blue wave farther and they jumped back. I stood up my arms swinging with a slouch to my back. I ran at them the pure chakra strongest around me following me. They jumped back avoiding the chakra. Then the girl who I had caught off guard was touched by the chakra. She screamed as blistering blisters and cuts appeared on her arm.

"TenTen!" This was Rock Lee who pulled her out of it. I then turned around to face the others for the chakra had sensed them moving. Tears still streamed down my face. I ran forward swiftly with my back bowed. I might have been able to attack them but I fell forward all of my chakra drained. The pure chakra flickered then was absorbed back into my body. I still had enough energy to speak though. I struggled to my elbows as they neared me.

"Please leave me here, take care of Gaara first, he did not deserve to die. Even if someone dies the way for them to live on is in others. I want to live and cherish the memories I had with Deidara. He will live on in me as Gaara will live on in you. Please leave me here." I then collapsed completely and the world went dark.

When my eyes opened they were red and puffy from crying. I wanted to just lie there and let myself seep into the ground and be forgotten. I was ready to do that when I remembered Sasori waiting for me. I took of my mask and let down my hair and walked over to the place where Sasori was. I stumbled along with my eyes dry from crying too much and my head aching. Once I had reached the battle ground I saw Sasori sitting up slightly.

"Thought you could not be injured since you were a puppet?" I said this weakly but I still tried to smile. Sasori looked as if he was about to ask me what happened but decided otherwise.

"Well I cannot feel any of this pain, it is just this body is damaged and I do not have a suitable one ready. Although if you bring me the one on the wall I can repair it and switch to it." I nodded and ran over to were a spitting image of him hung on the wall pinned by a weird looking puppet. I jumper up clinging to the rocks and grabbed the damaged puppet. I took it over to where Sasori was and set it on the ground.

"Thanks, you can leave I will have to be here awhile."

"I will leave but only for a short while I will be back." I then leaped out and headed towards the sand village.

As I neared the border of it the sun was about to set. I stopped and pulled on a black cloak so they would not see I was wearing the same clothes as earlier. My face was no longer red from crying it was pale though. I saw Naruto and the other Konoha ninjas leaving with Gaara saying goodbye to them. That came as a shock, Gaara was alive but his body had looked so lifeless. I walked forward my face emotionless. Naruto then saw me and waved.

"Hey Hotaru! Where did you go during the fight with Itachi?"

"Around." That was all I said about it. "How is Gaara alive?" This was a huge shock to me. Everybody's face fell when I asked this.

"Lady Chiyo gave her life to bring him back to life." I forced a frown on my face but on the inside I was sighing with relief.

"What happened to the Akatsuki?" I already knew the answer to this as I mourned for Deidara silently. I had to keep up my act though for I would stay with the Akatsuki.

"One called Deidara died in an attempt to destroy us and Sakura told us the other is still alive but was rescued by a strange shinobi in black clothing." I laughed on the inside they thought I was a ninja. I could qualify as one but I am not from a hidden village.

"Gaara I am glad you are safe." I smiled at him as I said this. He then smiled but was engulfed by a group of giggling girls.

"Are you guys going back to Konoha?" Naruto nodded.

"Where are you going now?" I then shrugged and looked down. "Come with us then!" everyone smiled at me encouraging me to come.

"You are all very kind but I cannot come with you."

"Why" This was Naruto.

"You are offering me a great deal of kindness and I already owe my life to you for two times." He looked confused.

"When did I save you?" He was thinking hard rubbing his head then.

"Well one of the times was when you fought with me you made me wake up to the world and put my destiny in my own hands. Then before that you made me realize I was not worthless and that I just had to keep fighting." He looked confused then.

"When did I meet you before last time?"

"When I was young during Konoha's firefly festival I was visiting with my parents and you showed me to keep fighting, you even gave me the name Hotaru." His eyes then widened.

"You are the nameless girl that played with me, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji, the one with the heartless parents." I nodded sadly. "It has been so long I am glad to see you turned out all right. So where is your sister?" Sister? I did not have a sister. What did he mean by my sister?

"What do you mean?"

"You know the little blonde that hung to your mother's leg and referred to you as 'big sis'?" I felt dizzy I did not have a sister.

"I do not have a sister, I have to go now." With that I left with confused eyes following me. I headed in the direction of Sasori with my head aching.

That night as Sasori worked on repairing the puppet I had horrible dreams. I kept seeing images of a girl with short blonde hair smiling. She had green eyes and I felt as if I knew her. I woke up in a cold sweat once the sun had risen. I had had a dream of that little blonde looking at me and asking me why I had abandoned her.

"Are you okay?" I looked over to see him standing. He was in the now repaired body stranding over me.

"When did you finish it?" He looked exactly the same as before except I was used to him wearing a cloak and I could now see his puppet body.

"I finished it a few hours ago but I wanted to let you sleep." I looked at him restlessly.

"Are you ready to go back to the base now?" He nodded and I stood up.

Once we had been walking for awhile the sun fell and we stopped to make up a camp. I laid on the ground staring at the stars. They seemed dimmer then I remembered and they seemed as if they were crying. It was then that the sky filled with dark rolling clouds and the rain started falling. I crawled into the makeshift ten alongside Sasori and just sat there lifeless.

"Hotaru what's wrong, you seem less happy now." I then stared at him and realized he did not know yet. My eyes filled with tears and I force myself to tell him.

"Sasori, Deidara, is, is, he is dead…" After that my shoulders shook as I cried and his face was filled with shock.

"That fool, I told him to be prepared." He tried to act as if he did not care but I caught a hint of sadness. The rest of the night we sat in the tent unable to sleep while mourning for Deidara.

****At the Akatsuki base.**

"Deidara-senpai, what's wrong you look pale." This was Tobi talking who was now wearing an akatsuki cloak. He had taken Sasori's place for they suspected him dead.

"It is Hotaru, she was in the explosion radius when my clone exploded." With that he lowered his hands into his arms. "Even if she managed to escape the explosion she would have been captured by Konoha for trying to help me, I saw her she was crying calling to me." Hidan had managed to capture this last part.

"What? You f***** put her in danger! You f****B****! How could you f**** do that to her!" Deidara looked up at Hidan with sad eyes and sighed.

"I am sorry." Then a single tear fell from his eyes.

"So you either killed her or she is a prisoner!" Hidan then stomped out the door.

"Hidan where are you going?" This was Tobi who ran up to him.

"Anywhere away from this b******." He then walked out into the rain slamming the door.

"I'm sorry Hotaru." Deidara then lowered his head again.

"She can't hear you Deidara-senpai."

"Shut up Tobi!" Usually Tobi would have pushed him farther but he saw Deidara was completely serious about this. He then walked off feeling Deidara needed some space.

****Back to Hotaru**

"Hotaru let's get moving again." I looked up and saw Sasori kneeling in front of me shaking me gently. "Please, I really hate waiting." I had fallen asleep sometime last night and now the sky was clear and the land sparkled with water. I got up and took down the makeshift tent before walking again. On the trip to the sand village I had ran the whole way but now with Sasori on the trip back I walked at a casual pace.

"Hey Sasori, what was your life like in the sand village?" He looked down and sighed but he did tell me.

"When I was young my parents were killed while on a mission and I was raised by Granny Chiyo. There is not much else to tell you then that."

"So you were alone to." He looked at me questionably. "When I was young I had parents but they acted as if I did not exist." Sasori looked down then. We continued on then in silence.

"Once we reached the Akatsuki base I almost leaped for joy and then remembered I would not see Deidara. We went along slowly but I kept running ahead. When we reached the entrance to the base I felt shyness overcome me, what if they did not want me back? It was too late though for Sasori already opened the door. Hidan was standing their looking at us shocked.

"Sasori we thought you were dead, and Hotaru we thought you were either dead or captured!" I was so happy to see another familiar face though I jumped towards him and hugged him crying.

"What is wrong?" Hidan sounded amused. "Miss me that much?"

"Shut up, I am crying for I miss Deidara to, are you not even sad for him?" I then looked up at him.

"Sad? Why would I be sad for that b****?"

"Because he died." I then felt at tear roll down my cheek.

"Deidara dead? Ha yeah right." I was confused then. Although that was washed away when I saw a lifeless looking Deidara enter the room.

"Deidara! I thought you were dead!" I said this as I ran to him. I stood before him slightly hitting him in the chest. "You effing idiot, don't scare me like that." I was then leaning against him crying. He then hugged me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." I looked up at him confused. "You kept your promise to return home." I then smiled. While we were joyous over our reunion he saw Sasori.

"Sasori-no-danna! I thought you had died. It is good to see you alive, but this also creates a sticky situation." Sasori stared at Deidara confused. I then understood for I saw Tobi wearing an Akatsuki cloak. I walked over to Sasori and gestured towards Tobi. He was confused then remorseful.

"So my position is gone right?"

"Yes." That was Pein who had just walked in.

"Can't you make an exception and let him join?"

"No, there are only ten rings." This was Pein again. I counted the Akatsuki members in my head as they stand now. Pein, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan. That was only nine members.

"But there are only nine members."

"Yes but Orochimaru took his ring with him when he left the Akatsuki." My face fell as I thought then it lightened.

"So if I find him I can take his ring and Sasori can once again become a member right?"

"Yes but Orochimaru is one of the legendary sanin and a former Akatsuki member you will be no match for him."

"But I am an expert at stealth, watch." I then disappeared around the corner and returned moments late with a wallet. "This is Kakuzu's wallet." I opened it to find it was stuffed with hundred dollar bills.

"How, Kakuzu always keeps that in his pocket?" I then winked at Pein to show him I had taken it.

"Here Hidan take it." Hidan caught it and then stared at me horrified.

"But Kakuzu will think I took it." I shrugged and laughed.

"I will go then." I was about to leave when I felt a tug on my arm.

"I will not let you go alone un." It was Deidara.

"Deidara if you go you must take Tobi with you since he is your partner." This was Pein talking as he walked away. Deidara sighed and Tobi pranced around happily.

"Yeah a mission with Deidara-senpai!" I laughed for Deidara shot Tobi death glares. It really made me happy to be home again.

"So Dei-kun when do you want to leave, if you still want to go."

"Of course I still want to go un. And we can leave first thing tomorrow." I smiled and nodded happy for the moment just to be home.

I walked down the hall slowly feeling at peace once again I was also unsettled for I knew I would be leaving here again shortly. I felt a gentle tug at my short and turned around to come face first with a cloak. I felt arms wrap around me pressing my face into the cloak and found myself in a warm hug. I looked up and saw Hidan.

"It is really good to have you back, it has been boring with ought you here." I smiled and pulled away from him.

"Been wimping out on your rituals lately?"

"You wish! You have a lot of catching up to do." He then laughed and I found myself smiling. I was smiling a lot lately. I sighed and leaned into him exhausted. I had never felt farther from that dark place. All of the light in the smiling faces of my saviors kept me moving each day. I would forever be in there debt. I pulled away from Hidan and walked down the hall and into the main room. I was alone so I went over to the couch and laid down yawning. There was a window and I found myself growing even more tired as the sunlight washed over my face.

I awoke To Tobi's face.

"Come on Hotaru-Chan!" I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes exhausted.

"What is going on?" I sat up confused till I realized I had slept away all of the time I had left to spend with the Akatsuki till I left again. At least this time Deidara and Tobi were going with me. I sat up and walked out to the front room.

"Hey un, ready to go?" It was Deidara. I nodded and smiled. Deidara grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to were two white birds sat.

"Those are not going to explode are they?" I said this with accusation in my eyes.

"No, we are going to ride them." I then smiled I would be able to fly in the sky. Tobi ran out and jumped on one acting well, like Tobi. He stood there doing some kind of weird jig. I laughed and Deidara helped me up onto the second one. Once I was up Deidara jumped in front of me and sat down. The bird rose into the air and I instantly wrapped my arms around Deidara clinging to him. He chuckled softly and the wind blew our hair back. I smiled as the green field passed beneath us. The sun hit us and the wind was cold but Deidara kept me warm. I hugged him tighter and put my face against his back as we sped up and rose higher for there was a town beneath us.

Even though we were high up and moving fast Deidara was there to keep me from having a panic attack. I could get used to this.


	6. A chance that can't be passed up

**_I'm sorry for how rushed this chapter is but i was just trying to get it done. also i need some more ideas to keep me writing so message me with any ideas that you have. And i love getting reveiws so thanks to anyine who reviews this story. _**

The clay birds landed softly on the ground and I let go of Deidara. I slipped off the bird and landed on the ground. I saw a cave up ahead.

"How did you know where it was?" I said this while looking at Deidara.

"The Akatsuki keep track of all of their enemies whereabouts." We then quickly entered the cave and walked in.

"Aren't we gonna to even try to sneak in?" I whispered.

"No." I sighed. Well I guess he was right they probably already knew we were here anyway. We walked through the dimly lit halls. I shivered slightly and Deidara looked at me worryingly.

"Hey, Dei-kun, Were is Tobi?" I looked around and realized he was not following us.

" How should I know where that idiot is?" He then walked faster and I ran to keep up with him.

I was so deep in thought that I did not see the kunai racing towards me. All I knew was suddenly I was on the ground and then in Deidara's arms. I saw a man with black hair standing there. He looked like, like, Itachi. He even had the sharingon.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I looked at Deidara.

"Deidara. I will deal with him, please you go find the ring." Deidara looked at me then nodded and ran off. Sasuke was about to run after him when I threw a kunai at him.

"Know, know, I am your opponent."

"You think you can beat me?" I smirked then.

"Yeah, listen little boy, I can kick you a**, I will not kill you for Itachi-senpai would be mad at me."

"What do you know of Itachi!" Sasuke stared at me his eyes full of hate.

"Why would I tell a smart a** brat like you?" I was really enjoying this. Then Sasuke pulled out a sword and readied it.

"You are no match for me." I then pulled out my own sword.

"were is Orochimaru?" I asked.

"Not here." That was good Deidara would be able to get the ring while I kicked this brats a**. The fight then began.

After we tested each other's skills the real battle started. I worked harder than ever putting my best skills to use. It was a heated battle and I could tell he was holding back, I would lose; I just hoped Deidara found the ring before then.

After a long time of sword clashing I finally got my sword pushing him back while he struggled to use his to block. I smiled slightly and I pushed harder as the metal grinded the other metal.

Sasuke then smiled and removed his other hand.

"Chidori!" He yelled this and thrust a ball of lightning toward me. I felt the impact hit my stomach and the air was knocked out of me. I went flying back and slammed into the wall. My ears were ringing and there was a stinging in my stomach. My eyes widened and I saw Sasuke walk towards me smirking. Then my ears cleared and I could hear my own frantic breathing. I coughed and blood fell into the floor. I stared at it in horror as I supported myself up by placing my hands on the floor.

"Go to hell!" I yelled this and coughed again. I fell to my side then. I lifted up my shirt and saw the skin of my stomach gone. There was glistening blood there so I did not know how deep the wound was; it seemed as if the first layer of skin had been damaged. I knew though I had some internal damage from the electric bolts though for I was coughing up blood. I saw Sasuke turn away as I lifted up my shirt so I quickly lowered it blushing. The blood had already soaked through it though.

"Sasuke." He turned around and stared at me. "Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I do not have to share my reasoning." He then walked off again.

"Sasuke leave now, if you die I will never get my rematch so leave now. " He turned around and stared at me.

"Hmph, I await that fight eagerly." He then disappeared as a cloud of smoke. I coughed again and blacked out.

I opened my eyes groggily to Deidara's worried face.

"Dei-kun." He hushed me and lifted me up gently. I reached up to him and touched his face. My hand then slid down leaving a thin trail of blood on his face. I then blacked out again.

Once I awoke again I was back in the Akatsuki base. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Dei-kun." I called softly.

"What Hotaru?" He was clutching my hand then.

"Did you get it?" he smiled and looked up at Sasori who appeared beside him. Sasori appeared and held up his hand showing a ring on it. I smiled then sat up.

"No." Deidara pushed me back down again. I sighed but the pain was pretty intense so I closed my eyes again.

The next few days were like that, awake always with someone clutching my hand or blacked out.

One day though I got up while everyone protested. I would not let them help me walk. I walked all the way to the door before I collapsed at the doorway due to the pain. If I wanted to go to another room I was always being carried. Deidara and Hidan were always with me it seemed. They never left my side except when Hidan did his rituals or Deidara worked on his clay.

They never left me alone though afraid I might try to walk off again. I knew that i should have seen a healer and this would have healed instantly but since I was with the Akatsuki that was out of the question. I was stuck waiting.

I was now using a crutch and the other members felt I needed some fresh air so they let me go to a nearby town to get supplies. That was where I was now humming softly while limping using my one crutch.

I did not see anyone in front of me till I ran into them. I was humming one second and sliding towards the ground the next. I landed on the ground wincing softly my eyes watering. When I looked up a saw a leaf ninja holding his hand out to me. Lately leaf ninja were appearing up everywhere. I took his hand and realized my crutch was broken. I sighed and tried limping but the pain in my stomach was immense. I fell over in pain gasping. I looked up and saw a ninja with black hair sticking straight up in a ponytail holding his hand out to me.

I put my hand in his and he hoisted me into his back.

"Seems like you are hurt and you crutch is broken. Since it was my fault tell me where you need to go and I will take you there." I smiled slightly were all Konoha ninja nice.

"Thank you" I said this softly blushing.

"So what's your name? Oh mine is Shikamaru by the way." That sounded familiar but I was in too much pain to really think about it.

"Hotaru." I sputtered this out. He apparently felt the pain I was in for he stopped walking.

"You know, since I ran into you I have a friend who can heal you." I smiled this would be a perfect chance to escape this agony I was in.

"Please." He nodded silently and then took off jumping to the trees. I did not really pay much attention to where we were going but I focused again once we reached an open clearing with three ninja sitting there.

"Hey Asuma, Choji, Ino." He said this while nodding to each one of them. I heard him introduce me and they talked but I did not pay much attention for all I could concentrate on was the sharp pain in my stomach. That started to fade away and I looked up to see a girl with long hair like Deidara's hair just a paler blonde. She also had blue eyes like him. I began to wonder if he had a sister. Her hands were hovering over my stomach while glowing blue. She removed her hands and smiled at me. I stood up and was amazed; all of the pain was gone. I looked at my stomach under my shirt and there was a scar in the form of where the lightning hit me but that was all.

"What happened it looked as if you were hit by lightning?" This was Ino staring at me.

"I was by a technique called the Chidori." All of the ninja looked at each other nervously.

"Who hit you?" I was wary now but I saw no harm in telling them who.

"Somebody called Sasuke Uchiha." All of their eyes widened and I felt as if I had made a mistake.

'When did he attack you?" I looked down I had to come up with something fast. I felt all of their eyes burn into me as I thought.

"I was just walking in the forest when I saw him injured. So I ran to see if he needed help and he attacked me." I shuddered to make it a little more believable. They looked as if they bought but I was not sure.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun did that!" This was Ino talking as she looked down ashamed. I may have made a mistake; it looked as if these people were on friendly terms with him.

"Were you from?" This was Asuma staring at me.

"Nowhere in particular, I travel." This was slightly the truth. Shikamaru eyed me and I could not tell if he suspected me for something or was just curious.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked this staring at me. I sighed and looked down. He was not suspecting me just curious which is a completely normal thing for any ninja. But now that I think about it when I first met Hidan he did not suspect me at all. He just accepted me into the Akatsuki no questions asked. I was lucky though that he was like that. Kakuzu was not for if I remember correctly he suspected me at first.

"No, I wish but sadly I am not from a hidden village." I jutted out my lip thinking of what great ninja I could have become. I sighed and looked down wishing I had gotten the chance to become a great ninja. I wondered that, since there ninja, if they knew Naruto.

"Do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" I looked at them my head cocked.

"Yeah. He was in our year of graduation, he is in team seven." I knew kakashi and Sakura were with him but who else?

"Who is in his team?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke used to be. Now though they have a new member named Sai." I bit my lip for I did not know they were all so close to Sasuke. Choji had been the one to say that and my eyes widened. Choji and Shikamaru, I thought they sounded familiar, they were two of those kids back in the school yard.

"I just realized, You two knew me when I was very young." I could not keep it to myself. They cocked their heads confused.

"I visited for a festival and you guys played tag with me, you may know me better as the girl with no name." I said this my eyes adverting to the side.

"Oh yeah! We always wondered when you would come back, and we waited eagerly but you were a no show." I smiled as Choji said all this and then took out a bag of chips and started eating them by the handful.

For awhile longer I sat there listening about a life of a ninja and me telling about the life outside a hidden village.

Once the sun had started to set I looked around and realized that the Akatsuki would soon be setting out to look for e. I sighed as I thought of what would happen if they appeared in the town. I knew that I Hidan would be there the whole town would result in a massacre.

I sighed instantly and the four ninja raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at them and smiled softly.

"Well I think I've got to e going." I then stood up and wiped the dirt of my pants. I had been wearing one of Hidan's shirts again and it was black, all of my clothes had been ruined from overuse. I was then wearing black tights underneath. I also had a red belt on overtop of the black shirt.

"I'll take you home, it is dangerous in this forest by yourself." Shikamaru said standing up. If I said no they might suspect something so I would have to agree for them to take me to were Hidan and Deidara would be picking me up.

"Okay." I then turned around and started walking with Shikamaru at my heels. I knew he was trying to be nice for running into me earlier but right now he was just causing me more stress then usual.

I walked through the forest making myself stumble over branches and bushes. I could have swiftly been through here but I could not let Shikamaru know I was skilled like a ninja. So I kept walking slowly much do to my aggravation.

After walking for awhile we reached a clearing were two men waited. I sighed with relief they were not wearing Akatsuki clothes. They were Deidara and Hidan, of course.

Nobody would have suspected them for Deidara had his hair down were it was pulled into a braid behind him with a black shirt and dark skinny jeans. He also had long dark gloves that reached to his elbows. Hidan had his hair normal but had sunglasses to hide his unmistakable pink eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans to. I could see the faint outline of his necklace under his shirt, the same place mine was kept when in public. Much to my relief to neither of them had their headbands on that were clear signals screaming s class criminals for the long slashes through them. I bounded over to them while they stared at me shocked for being able to move without pain.

"Hey guys." I said this while standing in front of them bouncing on my feet. Hidan put his hand on my head keeping me still.

"Who the f*** is this?" He said this while nodding towards Shikamaru.

"A ninja who was courteous enough to take me to a healer." I said this narrowing my eyes so he would understand he was not aloud to kill him.

"Aw, Hotaru you always attract the weird b*****" He said this and then laughed rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed and looked over at Shikamaru. He was standing with his hands in his pocket and his back slouched. He looked as if he was relaxed but his eyes shifted uncomfortably. I quickly bounded over to him and smiled.

"Thanks for escorting me, but my friends will take me from here." I said this while looking back at Hidan and Deidara. Hidan sat with a slight grin on his face but his arms were tense. Deidara stared at me and I could not tell what he was thinking.

"Are you sure, I mean you can come back to Konoha with me." He stared behind me as if he did not trust them and thought I was in danger being around them.

"Do not worry, they are not kidnappers or anything." I then laughed and imagined them keeping me locked in a room. Basically that was what they were doing but that was just so I would not hurt myself.

I put my hand on his tense arm as he looked down at me.

"I promise, they would not hurt me for anything." That was true I could not even imagine one of them hurting me. Shikamaru let out a sigh then.

"Man what a drag." With that he turned around.

"Shikamaru." He turned to look at me then with lazy eyes. "Tell Naruto the nameless girl said hi." He then smiled and turned full to look at me.

"No." I stared at him a little shocked. "I'll tell him _Hotaru_ said hi." He then turned back around smiling. I also smiled a little bit as I stood there watching him disappear. The sun was starting to set then and the land changed to s fiery orange. I turned around and bounded back over to Deidara and Hidan.

"So what did you buy?" I literally fell over at Hidan's question. With running into Shikamaru I had forgotten to buy anything. I was going to buy new clothes and some food for the week since the Akatsuki cannot always walk around freely.

"Oops." I muttered this blushing deeply.

"So you f****** made us bring you all the way out here and wait here for an hour and you did not even get one single thing. Wow what the f***, you are such a f***** ditz you dumb a**" he then smiled and bellowed out a laugh only Hidan could make. I smiled and turned to Deidara who had been silent. His blonde hair flowed with the wind and I shivered slightly.

"Hey Dei-kun, do you have a sister?" He then looked at me weirdly, and then laughed.

"No, what gave you that idea un?" I shrugged it off wanting to see his face completely surprised if he ever saw Ino.

"Hey how come you always call that b*** Dei-kun, but you just call me by my name." That took me surprise, I had just never thought of it before.

"I'm sorry… Well it's just your name sounds better as just Hidan but if it makes you happy I'll call you Hidan-kun." He then laughed and gently hit the back of my head.

"Your so oversensitive." He said this laughing again while I smiled slightly.

"Well ready to go home un?" I smiled home had a nice ring to it.

"Yes, let's go home." With that we all three took off towards the Akatsuki base, no I mean _home. _I smiled as we leapt through the trees with sense of peace and calmness.

We all three walked into the base to see everyone gathered in the front room. Itachi sat on the right side of the couch and Pain on the left. Konan leaned forward with her elbows on the back of the couch in between the two. Kisame sat on the floor casually next to Itachi. Tobi was sprawled out on the floor laying on his stomach leaning on his hands. Sasori was sitting against the wall with his hands on his knees. Kakuzu leaned against the wall and was the first to see us enter. I walked in and saw Zetsu halfway out of the floor of to the left. I stared at him weirdly for a second and then shook it off. Konan smiled when she saw us enter but the rest of the members adverted their eyes.

"what's all this. And don't try to f***** tell me it is quality time. Because there is now way you guys would ever f****** do that bull s***" Hidan was yelling now.

"Hidan shut up." This was Kakuzu staring at him intently. Hidan's face turned bright red then.

"Shut up you d*** atheist Kakuzu!" Hidan was about to take a step forward now.

"Hidan if you will not shut up I will kill you." Kakuzu's eyes glowed now.

"You f**** wish Kakuzu!" Hidan was now reaching for his weapon.

"Enough." I looked over to see Pain staring at them with a dangerous look in his eyes. Hidan and Kakuzu immediately backed down. "This is a serious matter. That involves Hotaru." I stared at him with wide eyes. This meeting was about me.

I sat down leaning against the wall and Deidara sat to my right with Hidan to my left.

I felt nervous as everyone stared at me confused. Apparently only Pain and Konan knew what this was about. I knew that for Konan was smiling widely.

"Why does this meeting involve Hotaru un?" This was Deidara whose eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"It is about her being here with the Akatsuki while not being a member." Pain said this coolly. My stomach knotted as I thought of what he said. Pain was right I was dragging them down. I was always getting hurt and I was not even a member.

Deidara put his arm in front of me as he stood up putting me behind him.

"No, you will not touch a single hair on her head un." He said this snarling.

"Deidara, I never said that I was going to hurt her, it's just we need to do something about her since she is not an akatsuki member." Deidara stared at him with his eyes narrowed and his hair standing on end. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. He was all tensed up.

"Do as you wish Pain, I understand if you need me to leave." Deidara then turned around to look at me with wide eyes. He clutched my shoulders and blocked me from everyone's view.

"Hotaru how could you even say that! If you leave so do I!" Deidara said this in a hushed voice. I laughed gently then.

"Let's just see what Pain has in mind, kay?" I then sat back down pulling Deidara down next to me. I stared at Pain waiting for him to continue.

"And since the Akatsuki can have only ten members," As Pain started to say this Deidara narrowed his eyes and was about to stand up again. I put my hand on his tense arm and e stared at me. I shook my head telling him to stop. He sighed then and relaxed a little bit next to me. Then Pain started again.

"The Akatsuki has never had more then ten members at a time, but I think with all of the commotion that has been arising lately we need more replacement members." Everyone in the room stared at him curiously. I now knew were this was going. He then started talking again.

"These replacement members would have official Akatsuki cloaks just no ring, they would fill in for a deceased or injured akatsuki member. And since we have a member un-partnered he would be able to call an extra for a single mission and then dismiss them." He said this looking at Sasori.

"So Hota-chan would be a member of the Akatsuki and would never have to leave right?" This was Tobi who was now sitting up looking at Pain. I almost laughed for Tobi looked very funny sitting there. He was leaning forward on his hands and on his knees, almost like a dog. Pain looked down.

"well the thing is, for somebody to become a member they would have to be a ninja of at least chunin rank." I looked down sadly for I knew the hope that had been rising slowly in me had been for a lost cause.

"Can't you f****** excuse her! She has f******* risked her life countless time!" This was Hidan whose face was turning red.

"Hidan, do not raise your voice at me." Pain said this so seriously and coolly Hidan backed down immediately. I then stood up a great idea popping into my head.

"SO, if that is the condition, then why don't I go to Konoha to become a ninja. I mean I know a lot of people there who would be willing to help me out." I said this smiling.

"If that is what you wish, I can't stop you." Pain said this smiling slightly. He apparently knew it would end up like this.

"Thanks Leader-sama." I then bowed getting excited.

"Wait un." This was Deidara holding my arm. "It is to dangerous to go alone. Maybe since they think Danna is dead we can send him with you." I quickly then cut him off.

"No, I need to do this myself. Please." He nodded I and smiled at him. He sighed running his fingers through his hair then. He looked at me with weary eyes and then grabbed my back and pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head against him knowing I had won.

"Please be careful" He had whispered this into my ear. I smiled and slightly pushed him away looking into his eyes.

"I will, and I will and I will become an official ninja." I then bounded out of his grasp so I could pack my things for the trip.

It seemed as if I had to leave the Akatsuki a lot recently but I knew that once I came back this time I would be able to stay forever as an official member. I smiled at that thought and continued walking to the closet in the hallway I kept my stuff in. I thought that once I did this I might even get my own room, another thing to look forward to when return. I was excited already for the journey ahead of me and the events that would take place when I got back.


	7. The Village Of Ninjas

I was in a clearing now walking towards Konoha after leaving the Akatsuki. I felt horrible for leaving them but I had to become a ninja. I knew that to do so you had to enter an academy but that was for snot nosed brats. Maybe if I beat the teachers of the academy in a match they would let me join. I knew though I had to be an official resident and so for that I had enough money to rent an apartment.

I stood gawking at the huge open gate leading into Konoha. I knew this was technically my second time here but I could not remember what it had looked like then. I walked slowly clutching my bag. Right now it was early in the morning and the sun was just below the horizon.

I walked through the gate slowly my foot steps echoing on the empty pavement. No let me correct myself, almost empty pavement.

In front of me stood a girl with sandy colored hair pulled up into long pigtails that had rainbow streaks fused in it. She stared at me with cold hard eyes while the wind blew blowing her hair. I looked down and continued walking. I shivered slightly until I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around as someone tried to pull me down. Anybody else they could have been taken down but with my speed I instantly jumped away as finger tips brushed at my shirt. I landed on the balls of my feet rocking briskly as I reached for my sword. I drew it instantly and stood there wind blowing through my hair sending chills down my back. It was dark enough I could not see her clearly but it looked as if it was a short girl, though she had a black mask on that obscured the left side of her face.

I could not see the color of her hair but I could tell it was short. She also was wearing a leaf village headband. Well of course this was the leaf village.

I stood there as the falling moon sank behind a cloud. Know all I could see was her figure. Then a figure jumped down in between us facing the girl.

He then turned around and turned towards me holding a lamp. As he got close I saw he had blonde hair that reached almost to his neck that was casually blown back. He had brown eyes that melted into you making you trust him.

"Hey sorry about that, we are all kind off on edge and we were about to leave for a mission." I relaxed my stance then and put away my sword moving swiftly.

"Completely understandable." I said this smiling putting on my best act to seem pleasant. With the Akatsuki it came naturally, but now I found myself actually having to use social skills I never learned about. I even impressed myself, I mean for someone who had not really talked to many people maybe a total of…16 who I had actually had a conversation with in my whole lifetime.

"So, are you traveling, I have never seen you before?" I then took a deep breathe remembering the story I was using for my reason being here.

"My village is small and needs protection from attackers." I said this throwing a little smile in at the end.

"Oh, so you came to hire ninja?" He said this as if a light bulb had suddenly appeared over his head.

"No, I came here to train." His smile softened a little.

"Oh, well we have some pretty incredible ninja here. I mean with Lady Tsunade always getting after the we would. Oh hey I still have not introduced myself. My name is Clyde." With that he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"My name is Hotaru." I said this bowing my head. Clyde then motioned for the two girls behind him who had been whispering to each other for some time now.

Only one of them appeared at his side. It was the girl with the ponytails. I could still see the other girls figure standing motionless behind him.

"And this is Zaro." He said this motioning to the girl behind him who gave me a cold stare. I nodded towards her. When I did another person arrived.

I looked up to see a man with blonde hair that was slicked back.. He also had a warm eyes like Clyde's. I stared at the two seeing a resemblance like father and son.

"Victor-Sensei!" This was Clyde saying this who stared up at him smiling.

"Are you two related?" I said this before I could stop myself, I was just itching to know.

"N-no." This was Clyde saying this who looked down sadly. Clyde introduced myself to him and he smiled. I learned that they all made up a squad and victor was a Jounin while the others were all chunin. I also learned that the kids were all 15 and had gone to the academy together. I never learned the other girls name for they tried to avoid talking about her altogether.

After talking for awhile and being directed to a place I could rent an apartment I set off in the now rising sun. I saw daily activity start as people opened shops and normal morning chores.

As the sky turned a soft blue and the land woke up I felt eyes bore into my back. Maybe it was because I had never been here maybe it was just me being self conscious.

I walked up to a tall building that had many porches. I walked to a building next door that had a sign telling you to come there to rent an apartment.

I opened the door and walked in my footsteps muffled by a thick carpet. I walked up to the desk and saw a person run out to greet me.

I talked with this person working out a rent for an apartment.

It was eventually settled that I would get a third floor apartment, I would currently be the only resident on that floor.

After I had paid that months rent I walked back over to the tall building and entered with the key clutched in my hand. I walked up three sets of stairs and stood in front of my door. I unlocked it and opened it to see a bright room. It had pale tan wood flooring and sunlight streamed through the glass door that led to a balcony. To the right was the kitchen with a small dining room behind white sliding panels. Back straight was a bedroom behind more sliding panels and then a bathroom to right of the bedroom. The house was empty except for a bed and kitchen appliances left by the previous owner. I walked over to the bed room and walked in. It had a bed that was on the ground as traditional Japanese style with cherry blossom trees painted on the walls. Also there was a small low table that you could sit at. I walked in and set my backpack that was stuffed with an assortment of borrowed clothes from Konan and Hidan. I sat on the bed and looked around proud of my first house. I laid my head down then yawning. My eyes closed as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke sweating and feeling panicky. I sat up looking around desperately. I felt stupid instantly for now I did not even remember what I had been dreaming about. I just remembered it had scared the living shit out of me.

I sighed and walked to the patio were I walked outside and laid my head on the cool stone. I felt feverish and I heard the hum of people below me. I wished for the view of rolling green hills but all I could see here were buildings that reached above me. I stood upon the balcony edge ad jumped down landing on y feet. I heard a few people grumble about how ninja's were always appearing out of nowhere and I beamed happily. I walked down with my wallet in my pocket and I could tell it was late afternoon. I would have to go over to see the Hokage about skipping the academy but first I had to get something to eat. I felt a smell waft past me and my stomach grumble loudly. I followed the smell over to a ramen shop were I could see one person sitting there. I walked in and sat down not even looking over t the person next to me. I looked over though when I heard a familiar voice yell,

"Ichiraku, more ramen!" I looked over to see Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-Naruto." I was going to ask why he was here till I reminded myself that this was his home village. He turned to look at me smiling and then looking surprised.

"Hotaru!" He stared at me and then smiled. "What are you doing here in Konoha?"

"To become a ninja." I said this softly but he smiled eve harder.

"Really? You know you could I should take you to see Lady Tsunade." I smiled that would be great, that would save me time looking for the place.

"That would be great! Do you think you could tomorrow at noon?" He nodded and the concentrated on his ramen. He really loved ramen. I chuckled softly and then ordered myself some.

I stood uncomfortably in front of the ramen shop waiting for Naruto. I was wearing a black shirt of Konan's that had a blue flowers on the front. I was then wearing a blue skirt that went to my knees with black leggings. I also had a blue headband and long black silk gloves.

I stood there waiting as people stared at me. I looked down as a group of ninjas passed me laughing loudly. I sighed and chewed on my lip nervously.

I saw Naruto run up to me waving then. I stared up at him as he panted. I was older then him but I was still a lot shorter and that made me look younger.

"Sorry am late, I had to lose three kids that were following me around." I smiled then and we took off. I felt the sun beam on me although a cold wind blew through the village. I followed behind Naruto till he skitted to a stop.

"Hey! Naruto!" This was yelled by a boy running towards us with a big dog at his heels. I saw this while peeking around Naruto. I stepped out in beside him to see the newcomer. He had short brown hair and purple upside down triangles on his face. His eyes were wide with excitement as he bounded over. I stood firm as his eyes scanned over me trying to figure out who I was.

"Hey Kiba!" This was Naruto. I stared at him seeing he was the last boy from that moment from the past. I did not care anymore for I could not keep looking into the past for it kept me from looking into the future.

Who's this?" He said this to Naruto while nodding at me. Naruto opened his mouth but I stepped in front of him.

"Hotaru, and I can fucking answer myself." I said this mad that people looked down at me, I mean I was older then them! Kiba laughed then the big dog came up behind him towards me. I saw him and cooed at him but he shied away from me whimpering. I was confused till I realized I was wearing Hidan's shirt that probably had the smell of blood on it that only an animal could smell. Kiba stared at me and sniffed the air.

"Why, does your shirt smell like blood?" He said this with his eyes narrowed.

"Well I fight and sometimes people get a little dinged up." I shrugged then.

"No, I mean the smell of a lot of blood is gathered on it, as if, as if you basically bathed in blood. I flinched for he might ruin my cover, although technically if I got caught I would be able to say they had kidnapped me.

"This was the same outfit I was wearing when my town got attacked, I tried to heal many people but they died in my arms. That is why I must become a ninja to protect them." I said this sadly while going along with my original story. Kiba's eyes softened and he looked at me.

"oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realized…"He then trailed off.

"No it's okay." said this smiling sweetly. He then laughed while petting the dog's head.

"Come on Akamaru, it's okay." He nudged him forward but Akamaru still shied away from the stench of death that wafted from me.

I sighed and stare at Naruto.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" I said this impatiently. I was afraid I had annoyed Naruto but he just laughed and put his hand on my head as if I was a child.

"Don't worry Hotaru, we have all day." I crossed my arms over my chest and pushed his hand of my head and looked up at him.

"Please?" I said this with wide eyes and stared up at him sadly. He looked at me and sighed.

"Okay." I smiled then and he walked forward waving goodbye to Kiba.

"Wait, Naruto!" I narrowed my eyes and looked back behind me, Naruto also turned around.

"Come over and train with me afterwards, and bring Hotaru!" I stared at him, he did not even ask me if I wanted to come he just told Naruto to bring me as if I was not even here.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled this and then bounded forward with me at his heels.

I felt my stomach go into knots as Naruto opened the door that the Hokage was behind. I pushed my anxiety into the deepest corner of my mind and took a deep breath.

The door opened to a lady with blonde hair sitting at a desk behind a stack of paperwork. Naruto walked in with me at his heels.

"Hey Grandma." Naruto said this casually and I heard her voice carry over the mountain of work.

"Hello Naruto, what do you want?"

"I brought someone who wants to talk to you about something." Naruto said this while rubbing the back of his head.

"And could she not make an appointment?" I looked at the floor now shyly.

"Well, she is a friend, and she helped with rescuing Gaara." I stared at him now with an eyebrow raised. With what he knew I had run away at the first battle and had not returned until Gaara was already saved. I knew though if I wanted to talk to the Hokage I would have to go along with him.

"Aw, fine." She said this and pushed the paperwork of her desk. I watched as all of the papers floated to the ground. Just then a woman with short black hair holding a pig walked in. When she saw all the papers on the ground her jaw dropped.

"Lady Tsunade!" She said this while the Hokage just waved her off. The woman then bent down picking up papers off of the floor.

"Shizune, you work me to death, I deserve a break." She said this sighing. She instantly looked back over to us though and nodded for me to talk.

"Hello, my name is Hotaru and I have come here in hope of becoming a ninja, I am also already a resident in this village." She stared at me then.

"Well if that is what you want enter the academy." I sighed and Naruto spoke up.

"She is good enough to be a ninja and she has to get back to her village as a ninja as soon as possible." The Hokage rubbed her head and then looked up.

"Fine, then I will assign her a teacher, and when they think she is ready she will become a ninja, only genin though." I smiled, this was a start.

"Thank you!" I then bowed gratefully.

"go to the first training field at seven to meet you new teacher." I nodded and walked out with Naruto following me.

Once we walked outside Naruto yawned and stretched.

"Well Hotaru I am going to train with Kiba, do you want to come?" I thought it over and decided I had nothing better to do.

"Okay." Then he walked forward. I followed him the sun beating down on me without a single cloud in the sky.

We arrived at a training field to see three people all gathered. I walked over next to Naruto to see a guy with a hood drawn up, a girl with long blue hair, and Kiba.

"Hotaru meet Shino and Hinata." I nodded saying a quiet hello.

"Um… hello. And h-hi Naruto." She blushed when Naruto turned to look at her and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Hotaru want to spar against me?" Kiba said this excitedly and I nodded.

"Prepare yourself though, I'm not going to go easy on you." With that Kiba crouched down and I steadied my stance grabbing my sword. Kiba lunged yelling and I swiftly jumped out of the way. I landed on a nearby tree and he lunged again aiming for my feet. I quickly jumped up pulling my feet up to me and landed on his head once he reached the branch.

"Your good but you focus to much on power and instinct, you have to plan out battles." I said this as I jumped away from him and landed on the ground.

"Yeah well, I live for the moment." He then jumped down and ran at me again. Once he neared I landed a spin kick on him but he disappeared leaving a branch behind. I stared at it confused but then felt him impact with my back from behind. I fell forward the air knocked out of me. Before I hit the ground though I ducked my head under my arm and rolled to my feet breathing deeply. I stared at him as he crouched down smiling.

I felt something land on my back then but saw Kiba still crouched down on the ground. I thought he might of used shadow clone jutsu till I heard a bark from my back. I saw Kiba then run at me again his eyes that of an animals. This tie the impact would hit.

I flung up my leg around Akamaru and flipped him putting him in Kiba's way who immediately stopped. I smiled and did my second time at shadow clone jutsu. I did the hand sings and muttered the words under my breath. I took the chance while Kiba was running to Akamaru to turn around to m clone and send them running into the woods. I ran over to Kiba ready to use an opportunity attack. I jumped up into the air and fell towards hi with my foot extended. I would have hit him in the head but he blocked it. I smiled slightly as I saw a foot wearing the same shoes as me appear on the side of his head. He then went flying to the side as my clone landed on the ground. Kiba instantly shook it off and called for Akamaru.

The giant dog ran over to him and stood next to him as Kiba performed hand sings that I had not seen together yet. Akamaru then turned into an exact copy of him. He then ran at me with Akamaru at his heels. I braced myself for the impact. I was not expecting them to start growing blue.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled this and I felt him hit me sending me into the air. Not only that I was hit a second time by Akamaru. I felt the hit me multiple more times and knew I had lost this match.

I fell to the ground my whole body aching. I knew nothing was broken but I knew I was going to be bruised. I saw Kiba run up to me.

"I did not lose. Not yet." I then struggled to get up and Kiba offered me a hand. I took it and stood up brushing the dust off of me. "This match is still going on!"

"I would not want to fight you anymore especially now since your mad so I forfeit. Kiba then laughed holding up his hands.

"You know as well as I do that your fucking better than me, so prove it!" I then readied my stance but he just laughed.

"Geez your such a hot head. Calm down." Kiba said this laughing.

"Sound familiar Kiba?" This was Shino who said this. I laughed then as Kiba crossed his arms sternly with his lip jutted out. I walked past him smiling as the others walked forward to start training to.

I sat in the grass next to Hinata watching the guys still train.

"Wow they really go all out, don't they?" I said this watching them as they battled in a free for all.

"Yeah, they do not know when to stop. Although if you think this is bad you should see team Guy." She said this looking at the clouds. I thought I knew who they were already.

"There would not happen to be two people who wear green jumpsuits are there?" I said this thinking back of the four people who had beaten me so easily.

"Yep that's them." I felt fear knot in my stomach even though I told myself they would not recognize me. I looked over at Hinata who was staring at Naruto.

"You like Naruto don't you?" I said this sitting up and looking over to the guys making sure they could not hear us.

"Um, uh." Hinata said this blushing deeply. I smiled as she nodded her head yes and drooped her head down.

"Why don't you just tell him then?" I said this and Hinata looked at me sadly.

"H-he might not like me though, and anyway he probably likes Sakura." I looked at her sadly as she stared at the ground.

"Why not just talking to him and becoming good friends then?" I shrugged as I said this thinking of how easily people could become friends with Naruto.

"Y-yeah I guess I'll try." I smiled at her then and she smiled slightly. I turned back to watch the guys fighting but fell back when I saw Kiba right in front of me.

"Kiba! What the fuck do you think your doing! You cannot just scare somebody like that?" I yelled this and then kicked him pushing him back a couple of feet. He laughed then and I stood up brushing the dirt of off me.

"Ow, fuck. That really hurt, I just came over to take a break too. I cannot keep up with Naruto." He said this and then rolled over in the grass laying there. I crossed my arms frowning and looked up realizing my new teacher would be here soon.

The sky was starting to get dark and the land was turning blue. I stared up at the sky impatient for my teacher to arrive; he was already an hour late.

"Bye everyone, I have to be getting home." I looked up to see Hinata stand and stretch.

"I will also be leaving." This was Shino. I waved bye and fell into my back.

"Aw come on you guys, it's only eight." This was Kiba whining to them.

"Yeah I agree with Kiba." Naruto said smiling.

"Hotaru's staying, see." Kiba said this and motioned over to me.

"I'm just staying cause I have to." I rolled over then. Kiba pouted at me and then turned back to the others.

"Fine I guess your right, I'll be going to. See you Naruto, Hotaru." I raised a hand to say goodbye and Naruto groaned.

"Not you to Kiba." Naruto whined and then sat on the ground frowning. I watched as Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata all walked away into the oncoming night.

"Why don't you go home too Naruto." I said this while laying on my stomach twirling a piece of grass in between my fingers.

"Yeah I guess I should. See you tomorrow Hotaru!" Naruto then ran off into the glow of the shops. I sighed and turned onto my back sighing loudly.

I stared up at the sky shivering slightly; everyone else had left around thirty minutes ago and I was really bored now. I then heard a rustle in the tree. I jumped up and into the bushes concealing myself. I saw then a man with white hair jump into the clearing. I gasped and jumped out to meet him.

"Your Kakashi, Naruto's squad leader." I said this bowing.

"Hello Hotaru." He said this smiling but his one eye that showed looked bored.

"Why are you here?" I said this preparing to wait even longer for my new teacher.

"Well I guess to train you. Call me Kakashi-sensei from now on." I stared at him, what was the coincidence he would be my new teacher. I smiled though.

"Well I guess we can start training." He said this smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess we can Kakashi-sensei." The my fist day of training began.


	8. UPDATE

**So I am officially bringing this story back to life again! Boom! See? So I apologize for such a long gap between updates for anyone who did read this. Though it has been two years, hopefully my writing has improved. :D**


	9. Chunin

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes.

I exhaled my breath and looked around me. The walls of the room were dark, yet I could feel the eyes of my spectators watching me.

"Hotaru, due to Kakashi Hatake you have been granted special permission to have a ringed private match to become a chunin. Let it begin." A voice called out who I knew belonged to the Hokage named Tsunade.

I scooted a foot back and angled myself so I was ready. I was ready to try out my new technique, I knew I could do this. I had to do this.

_His eyes, a perfect blue, peered into mine gently and his shining golden hair slowly- _I had to cut this out, it was no time for day dreaming. I shook my head to clear my mind and looked up at my opponent.

He was standing across from me, with long white spiky hair. He looked older and I felt my stomach lurch slightly out of fear, he looked experienced and strong.

"I will go easy on you kid." He said laughing. "I am only doing this because Kakashi is a friend of mine. You may call me Jiraiya." He then took a deep breath and focused his eyes.

I then closed mine and pulled my left leg in front of me and wrapped it around the others while holding my hands together in a circle above my head. This was my new technique. I had to get it perfect this time.

"Shadow Suffrage jutsu!" I yelled loudly as shadows appeared in the circle encased by my hands. It then started to seep out and surround me.

_I can't do it Kakashi Sensei! It is to difficult!" I said falling to my knees. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and just said, "yes you can. You have darkness inside you, and no matter how unsettling that it you can use it." _

_I then stood up and concentrated. I had to learn to do this. No matter how much time it took._

I then opened my eyes which had turned black and let my arms race forward, becoming shadows and expanding around Jiraiya. He looked down curiously, obviously not attacking yet so my spectators can see what this does. I then clenched my hands and the shadow tightened around him holding him in his grasp. He then 'poofed' and there was a log in his place, I quickly readjusted my hands to circles and let my feet turn to the shadows, searching for him. All of the shadows in the room, I was them. I could feel them. He was in one, the shadow reached around him, he was hidden in a corner, and he quickly jumped out of it as it all came together to a single dot which would have crushed him. The darkness the expanded again, filling the white it had left behind. He then jumped behind me and quickly knew me in the back.

I fell forward crying out and he put a hand on my stomach catching me. I slumped in his arm.

"Come on now beautiful you can do better than this." He said. His hand on my stomach creeped me out. My whole body turned into a shadow and wrapped around his hand instantly crushing it, leaving the white in the air as it expanded up his arm. He quickly jumped back, but his arm was still held tight. He then reached his foot around and kicked the spot where my hand had reached out of the ground behind him.

I cried out and jumped from the shadows holding my arm. It stung but I could deal with it. I can't maintain my jutsu under pain though.

His arm on the other had was contorted and bleeding.

"You are doing great, now for me to end this though." He said spreading out his legs and bending down.

"Earth style Dark Swamp!" He yelled out and I instantly saw balck form around my feet and felt myself being pulled down. I gasped slightly and then was right in front of him, and before I could react he yelled out,

"Ninja Art; Needle Jutsu!" I saw his hair expand around him and was instantly filled with pain and was knocked backwards after countless strikes against me with those needles.

I tried my jutsu again and as my aches pulsed through my and blood ran down my forehead I couldn't manage it.

"_you can fucking do it." _A familiar voice ran in my head._ I saw Hidan, his dazzling white hair slicked back and his loose lopsided grin slopped onto his face as he stared at me with those bright eyes. "You can do it, don't mae me beat the fucking shit out of you." _

I shook my head to get me back to reality and grabbed my sword off of my back. I had been saving it for a last resort, and well this seemed like a last resort. Iquickly cut both of my palms.

"I can do it! I can use this pain to push me forward!" I screamed and smacked my hands together and instantly disappeared. Then I reappeared, but I looked different. I was completely black and my movements looked sketchy as if I was a demented drawing. I then fell down toward Jiraiya, and swung out my sword, which sent a wave of shadows towards him. He quickly jumped back out of danger.

Then the wave of shadows drew in all shadows and sound, leaving your vision filled completely with white. It then exploded and sent the blackness everywhere, the sound rumbled and shook and created an ear shattering crash, and then it just stopped, receded and stopped. I was sitting down on the ground, back to normal panting with my vision still having flashes of white and my ears ringing.

I looked for Jiraiya and I couldn't see him anywhere then a felt a hand on my head and a slight push to the left.

"Technically I could have just killed you there, I think this match is over." Jiraiya then stood up and left.

The match was over. I felt crushed. I lost. I blew my chance and let everyone down. I looked down at my hands sadly. Though I mean, I don't even know what I just did, but it felt amazing.

Then I saw Kakashi walking down towards me.

"I am sorry, I failed you." I whispered softly.

He came up to me and crouched down, with a hand on my shoulder.

"Hotaru you didn't fail, you did it." He said pleasantly. I looked up at him shocked.

"But I lost!"

"We never expected you to win. And Tsunade had to leave but you impressed her, you have a lot of potential. He then handed my a headband and a vest, both in one day. I looked up at him happily.

"Oh thank you Kakashi sensei!" I yelled tackling him. He just laughed.

I situated the headband around my waist and pulled on a half black shirt, with a long trailing split back, and a blue shirt underneath with long black tights. I then walked out of the building I had my match in throwing my clothes that had been ruined during the fight away. I am so glad I brought a spare pair with me.

Once I went outside I saw Kiba standing there with his lg against the wall, and his hands in his pockets slightly slouched forward. During my months here so far I had become pretty good friends with him, even so I was kidn of surprised to see him here.

He then looked over and saw me, a large grin spreading across his face. He bounded over to me quickly.

"Hotaru! How did it go?" He said excitedly.

"I did it!" I said and held my arms to his side with my waist jutted forward slightly so he could see my headband. When I did that he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me forward into a hug. He pt one hand on my hip bone to hold me close and the other on the back of my head holding it to his chest. I felt uncomfortable, well not exactly but confused. This didn't feel like a friendly hug, so was it a… Romantic hug? Whatever that meant. I was never one to dabble in stuff like that and never thought I would, and now I feel uncomfortable. Yet these hugs kind of reminded me of Deidara. I felt my head go light and I fell to my knees.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and knelt down.

"Yeah the excitement just wore me out." I said. He then stared at me, and pushed a strand of hair back out of my eyes. His eyes then grew soft and he slowly moved his head slightly closer to mine. I had read enough books to know what was going to happen. I panicked and so I quickly jumped up, which resulted me in hitting my head against his. I yelled out in pain and he laughed rubbing his head.

"Damnit! Fuck! Ow!" I yelled. He then walked over to me and lightly kissed my head where I hit it. When he did my stomach flipped and my breath caught. I wasn't expecting that, or the reaction I was having.

"I, I have to go." I said quickly. Before I could turn he grabbed my hand.

"Wait!" He said. "At least have dinner with me first, as a celebration. I nodded my head and accepted gingerly.

Over my time here Kiba had been spending almost every day with me, he helped my train and even ate dinner with my at night so I wouldn't get lonely. I never thought he liked me like that though. I like Deidara though. I realized that awhile ago. During my time here I regret I hand't moved on those feeling for him before I left, now, I don't know what to hink with Kiba like this. He made my heart flutter, which made me feel guilty, even though I never even got a chance to tell Deidara how I feel.

We sat at dinner and he sat next to me, instead of across from me. He put an arm around me and it radiated heat. It felt nice but was also uncomfortable.

During dinner I tried to act normally, talking where I needed to, and laughing when appropriate though all I had on my mind where these confusing thoughts.

After dinner Kiba walked me out, he had wrapped his hand around mine and the streets where dark. Then he stopped walking and stopped me. I was confused by his movements. Then he looked down. And looked back up at me with a grin on his face. I tried to say something but he just held a finger up to my lips. He then softened his gaze and stared at me gingerly. I could see it in his eyes what he was about to do.

Then I noticed sitting on tha railing next to us was a clay bird. A bird in the style of the man wracking my thoughts. It was one of his birds.

I quickly ran to it, leaving Kiba there surprised. Though he quickly recovered and held his grin. I looked at the bird and it had a note on it. I ripped it off and looked at it.

It read, "I have been watching you. You can return home now." That was all. He knew I would find this and I felt a warmth spread through me. I would be with him again. I Instantly started running towards the village gate. I had my sword and my clothes on my back, that was all I needed, I was going home. Though Kiba caught up with me.

"Home? You are leaving us?" Kiba said his voice cracking slightly.

"I have to. I am sorry but please don't follow me." I wanted to smack myself, that was the best goodbye I could give? I am such a dumbass. I kept running and his footsteps ceased.

I was about an hour out from the village out of the range of scouts, Deidara should be close since he left that bird recently.

As soon as I entered a clearing I felt something tackle me and I fell to the side.

I looked up and saw Kiba there.

"I couldn't let you run any longer. Please don't leave." He whispered.

"I have to go home"

"Please let this be your home, let me be your home. Please don't leave me Hotaru. I- I love you." He said staring down at me. He had his arms on either side of my head as I lay in the grass and he had his legs around me, from tackling me. I just stared at him shocked, he just said he loved me. I felt a range of emotions flush through me.

I felt for an instant that I wanted to be with him that I loved him to, and in that instance he lowered his head and brought his lips to mine. He let his lips graze mine, and then pressed the hard against me kissing me passionantly.

He was like a spark, a nice glow. It felt nice. His kiss was sudden, like an explosion. Then I pushed him off of me and he helped me up. I stared softly at him and he brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I-I lo-" I started to say and then stopped midsentence.

Instantly all of those feelings for Kiba which felt strong where a tiny coal against this fire of emotions I felt now, I even forgot him standing there next to me. The confusion was cleared instantly and now my many strings of attachment were cut and a single steel cord took its place.

Across the clearing stood Deidara staring at me wide eyed.


End file.
